Mega Transmission
by creeper1
Summary: A rewrite of a story I wrote a few years ago. I decided to bring it back once I got the quality back up. The story is set when Lan is in High School as he faces a menace that may be to much for him.
1. Chapter 1

Mega Transmission

AN: Ok, this is a rewrite of a fic i did a few years ago and stopped due to the quality being poor. Mega Transmission is set after Battle Network 4 but does not cound the other Battle Network games due to it being written before five and six came out. So I do change a few things. Also, I advanced the ages of everyone to Freshmen in High School. I do add new charachters and make current ones either assholes or just ignore them. I do hope you enjoy my rewite of this fic and hope it gets popular.

Chapter 1: High School

In the year 20XX, the world was changed. The Internet was expanded to creae a new society to unify the world in a way it never saw before. Using AI avatars known as Net navigators, people began interacting in ways never seen before. But a nation of humanoid robots, known as Reploids, were soon ignored by the humans and due to being infected by a virus, began an uprising against the humans. A peace treaty was signed after a three year war that nearly destroyed both sides and the maverick reploids were destroyed. In time peace returned, but history has ways of repeating itself.

Many years after the war with men and machines, the world florished once again. Net Navi's began getting more personality of their own and a whole cities formed in the internet. But an evil organization known as World Three began terrorizing the world, threatenign to destroy all they hold dear. But a lone hero emerged. A ten yeat old boy named Lan Hikariand his net navi Megaman battled World Three and their sinister leader Dr. WIly. After many adventures, the boy became a young man and now attends ACDC High School. His story continues here.

He woke up to the sound of a buzzing alarm clock. The young man's annoyed grumbles were barely audible as he hit the alarm clock next to his bed. A voice came from his desk across the room, but he could barely register the voice as he rose his head over his pillows.

"Whazzit goin on?" He asked looking around, but his brown hair covering his eyes. He parts it aside and he sees his room, adorned with netbattling trophies and general mess of Lan's clothes. The youn man arose and wrapped his head in a blue headband with a red symbol on the brow.

The boy arose from his bed and heard a familiar voce from his desk. "Lan, that alarm clock was annoying me, you need to wake up faster." The voice said. Lan grumbled to himself as he walked over to the laundry hamper and pulled out a pair of jeans. They were really more of khaki utility pants with massive pockets and a custom holster fro his Personal Terminal or PET. Lan put his pants on and threw on a blue long sleave shirt Lan walked over to his desk and picked up his terminal and looked down to the scowling face of his net navi.

"Oh come on Megaman, I got up didn't I?" Lan said to the blue navi who wasn't the least bit amused.

"Lan, you need to quit staying up half the night doing God knows what you do. I would be more understanding if you spent it cleaning this pigsty you call a room." Megaman said as Lan put the PET in his Holster.

Lan walked out and saw that his mother wasn't in the kitchen, heck she wasn't even in the house. "Uh Megaman, what time is it?" Lan asked looking around.

"Lets see, gotta get through the clutter the PET has, weather, news, ahh here we are. Oh...." Megaman said suddenly going silent. Lan pulled the PET out and saw soemthing dreadfull. It was 10:30 AM and he was very late for school. Lan put the PET back in the holster, quickly put his shoes on and after lockign the door, he ran for it.

Lan ran as fast as his legs would allow him. He ran down the streets, dodging through the various people who got inhis way, even knocking a baker down while a cake lands on him. Lan yelled an apoligy and continued running till he reached his destination.

ACDC High, a massive building servicing students and teachers alike with its high tech access to resources usually undreamed High Schools. As Lan walked into the front door he was pushed tot he ground. Lan looked up to see his attacker and groaned.

He was a full head taller than Lan, wearing a red and black jacket and black t-shirt. His hair was also black but the top was dyed white. He also spiked his hair and to Lan it made him more menacing. The heavy boots he wore gave a thud as he stood over him.

"Late again huh bitch?" The young man with the cold blue eyes said. Lan quickly got up and glared at him.

"You would wait for me at the door wouldn't you asshole!" Lan said facing him.

"Nonsense Lan, I got a call from the Officials for an important assignment. You know, the kind of stuff you keep refusing to do. But then again, I dunno why they still want an untalented whelp like you. Wasting his time with tournaments." Chaud said shoving past him.

"It was that selfish nature fo yours that drove Mayl from you." Chaud said walking off. Lan was furious that he woudl dare bring that up, but lately all Chaud was doing was antagonizing him. Chaud was already heading away to whatever he was needed for. Lan turned around and headed to his second period class.

Ms. Cherry was a strict woman. One of her main rules was to never be tardy, and so Lna found himself once again in soon as he stepped throught he door.

"Lan, I would be willing to keep you off detention but it seems you once again forgot your homework." She said as Lan took his seat.

Ms. Cherry was a short fat woman who taught them math and sometimes doubled for Advanced biology. Like her name, her hair was cherry red.

"Now everyone, before we were inturupted by Mr. Hikari's latest entrance, Let us get back to fractions." She said returning to the board as her navi CalculusMan, showed them today's lesson.

Lan looked behind him and saw his friend Dex, a great big man wearing a green shirt and black shorts with a mohawk, was laughing at him a little. His other friend yai, a girl who was both much younger and much smarter than all of them sat next to Dex wearing her expensive red dress. Her blode hair was made into a long french braid that took six peole to make that morning. Lan sometimes wondered about her.

After class Lan, Dex and yai made their way to lunch. The cafeteria was a wide open space with several lines dedicated to vegetarion, snack or whatever full course meals they had. Lan and Dex settled for cheese fries and Yai settled for a salad. The trio got their places at a table off the way and began mingling with each other.

"Lan, dude, what the hell took you so long? And what were you doing last night, fighting crime?" Dex said giving a hearty laugh. Lan allowed himsefl a smirk.

"I was waiting online for her to come on." Lan said quietly. Dex and Yai looked at him in shock.

"Lan, dude, you know Mayl won't talk to you anymore. She is still totally pissed about how you were acting after that Nebula incident." Dex said. L;an groaned to himself.

After defeationg Dr. Regal, Lan's head got alot bigger. His attitude changed for the worst. Even when Yai and Dex stopped talkign to him he didn't care, sicne he still had Mayl, the beautiful girl next door. But then she left him, for Eugene Chaud. That left Lan bitter and this mess and he realized it was because of how selfish he was that Mayl left him.

Chaud always managed to get the better of him after that. Except in Netbattling, which Lan took to earnestly. Both Megaman and Gutsman were now tougher than usual. In fact Gutsman got so strong that sometimes Gutsman would get the upper hand and beat Megaman.

"Lan, you need to just go up to her and apoligize, Im sure if she sees how miserable you are she would forgive you. We did." Yai said looking at Lan with her normal concern. Lan looked over and saw her for the first time that week.

Her hair was now longer, up to her shoulder blades, she wore a similar skirt but thigh length boots instead of long socks. Her shirt was a blue blouse with a few pink decorations on them. She kept herself away from looking in the direction of Lan and the others and kept talking to her new friends. Lan just turned away in shame and kept eating his cheesefries.

"So Lna, you up for some practice later?" Dex asked. Lan shook his head.

"Can't, I got detention remember? Mom is going to freak when she hears about this. Dad, well, he will probably freak to but he is always at the lab doing secret stuff." Lan said bitterly.

"Well, if you wouldn't argue with her so much, maybe you two wouldn't be at each others throats so often." Yai said with a glare. It was well known that Lan and his mom have been arguing as of late and it was a little insulting to Yai and Dex.

Lan just shrugged it off and hey all ate in silence till it was time for the next class.

Lan seperated from Dex and Yai after 6th period and went to Geography class. He walked with his head low, not paying attention when he ran into a person and they both fell to the floor. Lan quickly got up to help whoever got knocked tot he floor.

"Watch were your going next time!" A female voice said and Lan was shocked.

"Mayl?" Lan asked. The girl looked up with brown eyes and saw her old friend.

"Lan? Wow I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." She said. Lan helped her up and picked up ehr books.

"Um... I hear you no longer compete in Netbattling Tournaments anymore." She said when Lan picked up his book bag.

"Uh, yeah. I stopped. No need to act like a dumb kid anymore." Lan said enrvously, but still trying to give off a winning smile. She gave a half smile and Lan soon found his feet wobbly.

"Well, Chaud tells me you keep rejecting the invitation to join the Officials." She said and Lan was a little shocked that Chaud even mentioned that.

"Yeah well I have my reasons for not joining. It's a bit complicated." Lan said lookign away.

"Lan, you could be helping people. I know you could do it well Lan." She said grabbign his arm.

"Mayl. I don't want to help people anymore." He said walking away. He didn't see the look of hurt on her face as he walked in a bathroom.

"Oh my god. She actually talked. And God I screwed it up again!" Lan exclaimed while splashing his face with water.

"Look Lan, she was concered about you. Didn't you ehar it in her voice?" Megaman asked. Lan didn't register it.

"She thinks I can help people. Doesn't she realize I don't want to be like Chaud?" Lan said slamming his fist in a wall.

"Lan, please, calm down. At least she spoke to you." Megaman said nodded and dried his face.

After school Lan said goodbye to Dex and Yai and went to the detention room.

He saw only one other student in their. He looked like he was fast asleep, and snoring kinda loudly. Lan took a seat and began working on sme homework while the detention overseer, a college student, was busy manicuring her nails.

Lan waited paitently for the familiar beep of her cell phone. She looked up and glared at it and answered in a sick sweet voice.

"Hey honey,Oh I'm not doing anything special, give me a second." She said putting a hand on the reciver of her cellphone.

"Don't you little brats even think of leaving." She said walkign out the door.

Lan shook his head with humor when suddenly the snoring stopped. Lan turned around and a figure woke up. He outstreached his massive arms, looking like a bat opening it's wings. His slicked back hair had a few strands sticking up.

"God, I thought she would never leave." The man said adjusting his coat. He stood up and stretched his back. Lan saw he was about 6'3'' and fromt he looks of him, he resembled a detective from the old movies he woudld watch.

"So, your the famous Lan Hikari." The man said sitting back down.

"How do you know my name?" Lan asked. The main just rolled his eyes.

"Kid, the Officals Netbattler Office has been trying to get you to join since, I think when you beat that pussy Dr. Regal. These guys still think that a kid who wastes his time netbattleing or whining about soem girl who doesn't talk to him is good Official material." He said.

That struck a nerve and Lan got out of his seat to face him. "You don't even bring that up asshole!" Lan exclaimed. The man gave a hearty laugh.

"Oh you got spirit kid, I'll give you that. Heck I think your smarter than they give you credit for. I mean, You got 15 files full of denial reports. And I am assuming you are denying the Officals once again." He said pulling out a pen and pad of paper then writting something on it. Lan relaxed around the man as he put up the pad of paper.

"So, I recently transfered from Netopia. And when I get to Official HQ all I hear about is how good you and Chaud are. Seeing as Chaud is a glorified virus buster and you busted up criminal organizations, I want to see just how good you are." He said pulling out his PET.

"The names Gordon, and I challenge you to a netbattle." He said pulling out his hand in a formal invitation. Lan took it.

"Your on, the battle room, after detention." Lan said with a grin, a rare one he got when he was about to have a battle.

Afte detention, both Lan and Gordon walked throught he halls and found the Battle room. an area of the school where people can solve their differences in netbattles. Gordon got busted trying to hustle money from several people by betting on the outcomes.

The pair faced off at one of the arenas and the pair got ready.

"JACK IN MEGAMAN, POWER UP!" Lan said sending Megaman to the arena.

Gordon just gave him a funny look and sent his navi into the arena.

Megaman stood around the digital arena, built to look like multiple things, like a maze, a massive tower and the standard dueling arena. He looked around and wondered where the other Navi is. He didn't have to wait long as massive explosions fired from nearby.

Megaman was knocked back and the final explosion sent him flying where he landed on the ground. Megaman tried to get up but a massive hand grabbed his face and threw him to the side.

Megaman looked up and saw a great massive Navi. He was about five feet taller than Megaman, with olive drab green color sceme. His face though was a big red dot. In hos right arm was a massive bazooka, colored silver and smoking from the barrel. His other arm was also just as massive with a strange shield on it.

Megaman began firing his mega buster at the navi, but it seemed to just bounce off of him.

"Heh, heh, heh, that little pea shooter won't even scratch my paintjob." The massive navi said in a deep voice.

Megaman got up and got into a fighting stance. The massive navi walked around to the side and the two began circling each other.

"Ok, so hitting you wih my mega buster ain't working. So how about this. HI-CANNON!" Megaman shouted, turning his buster arm to a cannon and fired it at the navi. It was a direct hit and it seemed to damage him, but it just seemed to shrug it off then charged at Megaman.

"If you think a wimpy little cannon attack like that can hurt the mighty Creeper, you would be greatly mistaken." It said kicking Megaman in the chest.

Megaman got up just in time to see Creeper firing more barages from his bazooka. Megaman jumped out of the way and called for Spread shot. Megaman fired at him but once again, seemed to just shrug it off.

"Ok, new plan. WIDE SWORD!" Megaman shouted, and his buster arm transformed into a blue blade with an arcing blade tip. He lunged at Creeper and was deflected by a blade attached to Creeper's other arm.

"I am prepared for close range combat as well as destroying targets. Your efforts are futile." Creeper said lunging the blade at Megaman. Megaman dodged out of the way and found an oppurtunity.

He charged up his Megabuster and sent a massive blast right into Creeper's face. The massive navi did feel that and staggered backwards.

Megaman decided to press his advantage and activated Metal Soul. He was still the same size as usual, but he was now wearing red and silver. Metal gears for shoulders and his helmet was red with blades going over it.

Megaman delivered a massive punch to Creeper and then twirled around and slammed him with the back end of his fist. Creeper fell backwards and found Megaman on top of him delivering massive blows to Creeper's face. It seemed that the battle was won but then Megaman found a hand around his neck.

"You have some moves, but no more playing around." Creeper snarled as he threw Megaman off of him and quickly jumped up.

"Jeez, this guy is spry for a big guy." Megaman said as Metal Soul then lept away and fired another cannon shot at Creeper. The blast once again proved blast was met by another bazooka shot that Megaman carefully dodged in midair.

As he landed, Creeper ran right at Megaman and tackled him. Megaman fell back, but in midair, he caught himself and landed on his hand and flipped to the ground.

"Is that all you got Creeper?" Megaman said. The giant navi said nothing and his red eye glowed brighter. A massive red beam shot from his eye and Megaman just narrowly dodged it. The blast hit the ground and made a small explosion.

"Yeah, that was real threatening." Megaman goaded but Creeper merely pointed behind him. Megaman looked around and the area that the red beam his erupted in a massive explosion. It's shockwave caught Megaman and sent him flying. Creepr stood still, as apperently his massive frame could withstand an explosion of a high magnatude.

Megaman got up from the explosion and saw a massive cannon pointed at his face.

"It appears the Officals were mistaken. I find it amazing that a mewing baby such as yourself could have saved the world four times. It matters little. It now ends here." Creeper said.

In his one last ditch effort, Megaman activated Roll Soul and managed to teleport away.

Megaman was changed again, this time, his form was pink with a heart symbol on his chest. Gold antennae formed on his head into two half circles and his megabuster held a crossbow.

Megaman fired and arrow just as Creeper took aim and found a direct hit on Creeper's bazooka arm. The arrow pierced the navi and he dropped his weapon.

"So it seems I underestimated you again. And it appears I know know the source of your strength." Creeper said standing upright.

Megaman deactivated Roll Soul and stood in front of Creeper. "What is the source of my power?" Megaman sincerely asked.

"Twice in this battle, you called upon the power of friends, giving you an advantage. Your friends give you strength. And it is something I cannot hope to match. You have provved your worth to me and my operator." Creeper said logging out. Megaman followed soon after.

Lan and Gordon stood across from each other in the room. Lan looked exhausted from the battle while Gordon wore a smirk on his face.

"Well, you underestimate me again Lan. First you prove to be a competant operator, then you even win both mine and Creeper's respect. I'll get the Officials to back off ya." Gordon said.

"Thanks. And that Creepr navi, what the hell is he made of?" Lan asked scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, my navi isn't a standard net navi. His is a military grade navi, built for total destruction." Gordon said motioning for Lan to follow him out of the room.

The pair walked down the hallway, leaving the school and sitting outside. "That was something, Creeper rarely stops a fight until either he is beaten, or he smashes your navi to kingdom come. You two really impressed him." Gordon said pulling out his PET.

"Just remember Lan, you may have earned my respect, but don't you go about saying you won. Because that battle was far from over." Creeper said through the screen.

"Yeah, when do ya want a rematch?" Megaman said through Lan's PET.

"I say we postpone that one for another time, I see your mom driving up. Let me handle this." Gordon said standing up.

The pair walked to the van and saw Lan's mother fuming. Her usual calm exterior was gone for a more angry exterior.

"You have really got a lot of nerve young man! First you don't wake up on time, then I see you had another detention! You are in so much trouble young man!" Mrs. Hikari said yelling. Gordon stepped in.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to inturupt, but Lan wasn't late to class at all. He did wake up late but I saw him leaving his home at 7:45, ten minutes after you left for the day." Gordon said, applying an odd charm to his voice. Rather than it being gruff and hard, it was kind and polite, like how most Officals talked.

"Then why was he late leaving school?" Mrs. Hikari said not buying the bluff.

"Well ma'am, he was helping me with my virus busting homework. While we were in class I was falling ebhind and he offered to stay behind and help me." Gordon said, just as kindly as he did earlier.

"Lan, you offered to help tutor someone? You mean, stay after school?" Mrs. Hikari asked both shocked and filled with pride for her son.

"Yeah, well. This guy needed help. It was mostly with the paperwork. He can handle viruses by himself though." Lan said catching on to Gordon's lie.

"Also ma'am, wouldn't you have gotten a call from the school if Lan was late and had detention?" Gordon said. This revelation shocked Lan and Mrs. Hikari.

"Well, I guess your right. And your such a sweet boy. Why don't you come have dinner with us? I'll let you call your family once we get to the house." Mrs. Hikari said.

Gordon gave a winnign grin. "I would be honored to. I would also like to get to know my new friend better." Gordon said. The group got in the van and drove off to Lan's house.

Over at Lan's house, Gordon was half dragged into Lan's room where he would explain some things.

"Ok buster, how did you manage to manipulate the school system. That thing can't be accesses unless your a teacher or a..."Lan said but Gordon cut him off.

"Or an Official Netbattler on Official buisness. Lan, I accessed the computer and just altered the time and diverted the call to a friend of mine in the Officials. She posed as your mom and I must say young man she was very disappointed in you gettign a detention." Gordon said with a smile.

Lan and Gordon then shared a finally looked around the room and found the place to be extremely messy.

"What is this place, a room or a pigsty?" Gordon commented. Lan looked around the room and saw ir was a little disgusting.

"Ya know. I think after dinner. I'll clean this place up." Lan said and he meant it.

"Boys, Dinner's ready." Mrs. Hikari announced. Lan and Gordon looked at each other and went downstairs for dinner.

Elsewhere....

The nation of Reploida, the land of the Reploids, a critical dilema was unfolding. At the military headquarters of Repliforce, a tall robotic man marched down the hallway to the central office of his commander. He was almost human, but underneath was complete robotics. His armor was white and black with a black cap. His jaw seemed to also be supported by a red chinguard.

he stadily marched through the offices, as military reploids began processing several developments. The stark white rooms seemed to have no effect on them, but their human counterparts would probably paint the room a different color.

The reploid marched into the command office and knocked once.

"Enter." Came a massive voice from the other reploid entered and stood into the massive office.

The comander stoof behind a massive desk, but hus back was to the door. He was overlooking his window and the reploids he protected.

He was a great and massive reploid, with blue and gold armor. His hat was gold with black stripes His silver fists were adorned with spikes that many suspected could shoot lasers.

He turened to the reploid and his silver face saw the reploid standing in perfect attention, saluting his superior.

The comander returned the salute and the pair dropped their arms.

"What is it you have to report Colonel?" The massive robot asked in a low voice.

"General, we have some information on the prison escape." Colonel said pulling out a datapad.

"Who were the escapees?" The General asked walking around his desk.

"Well sir, The current estimates were eight mavericks escaped. their designations were, Rainy Turtleoid, Blizzard Wolfang, Slash Beast, Storm Eagle, Tunnel Rhino, Dark Necrobat, Cyber Peacock, and Magma Dragoon." Colonel said reading off the datapad.

"If Dragoon is involved, then he will no doubt attempt to destabilize our relations witht he humans. Have you contacted the human governments?" The Genaral asked.

"Yes sir, and all of them denyed a request for a special forces team to hunt for the Mavericks. But the humans have an all net society. How could they possibly fight them?" Colonel asked.

"Cyber Peacock was working on a way to hackinto the human internet systems when he was caught. And Dark Necrobat was also working on a way to allow them to enter the cyber realm. They are looking for something. Adn whatever they find, it will spell doom for both the humans and us. I just prey they can find the Mavericks before it's to late." The General said.

The Colonel couldn't agree more.

Elsewhere...

Lan had just finished putting his clothes in a hamper when his computer began flashing. Lan ran over to the computer and it was a video chat request. Lan accepted it and Dex appeared on screen.

"Hey buddy. Glad to see you doing something productive." Dex said with a smile.

"Yeah don't worry man, I'll try and keep it clean from now on. Whats up?" Lan asked.

"Well, Nothing much going on. Ya wanna hit Net City tomorrow after school?" Dex asked.

"Nah, gotta do homework. Somehow I got my mom in a good mood and I want to keep it that way." Lan said. Dex smiled and nodded.

The pair spent a few hours discussign the days activities, but when Lan mentioned Gordon, things got interesting.

"Hah, the Officials are still trying to recrruit ya? Jeez, when will they learn no means no." Dex said giving a hearty laugh.

"Yeah, but this guy seemed different. I kinda trust the guy. But hey, it's late. I gotta go to bed. Don't want to be late tomorrow." Lan understood and the connection was severed.

Lan sretched and looked out the window to Mayl's house. Her light was off and she was probably asleep.

"Sweet dreams." Lan said changing and going to bed.

AN: Ok, so. I decided to set up the plot better than i did last tiem i wrote this. And if anyone wonders, the Gordon charachter will not be a Gary Stu, he will be a charachter that can be hurt. I do make him a new major charachter, but he is just as flawed as Lan, if not more. Dex will get a bigger role and so will Yai. I migth bring back World Three, but i duno. Hope you guys enjoy reading.


	2. The Mavericks

Mega Transmission

AN: Ok, so second chapter and we will see about adding more plot to the mix. Now be advised, updates will be kinda slow seeing as I work on several projects and have story ADD. And all my story ideas come from video games. Now add to the fact I haven't played the Battle Network series in years, you see my point. Also, I have to figure out new ways of doing this story without making it look insanely dumb. Now onward with the fic.

Chapter 2: The Mavericks

The sound of the buzzing alarm clock woke up Lan. He already had his pants on when his mother came in to check on him and she was pleased by Lan's new behavior.

After Lan got fully dressed, he had a bagel and went out to meet Dex. He saw his friend sitting at the front of the school, eating a pop tart while Yai was doing several adjustments to Glyde. Despite her obvious intelligence for her young age, she never quite could quite get the handle of Netbattling.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Lan said walking up the the pair. Dex smiled and finished his pop tart and gave Lan a high five. The trio sat down around the steps conversing till it was time to enter the school. As the doors opened, once again Lan was pushed tot he ground by Chaud.

"Watch where your going bitch!" Chaud growled while walking over him. Mayl followed behind, but avoiding steeping on Lan.

Dex went to pick him up and Lan got angry. "Why don't you watch it you jerk!" Lan yelled at Chaud. The white haired boy stopped and turned around.

"I don't have to watch myself for a little boy like you Lan. You seem to forget that I have important things to do." Chaud said trying to get in front of Lan.

Things were about to get out of hand when Gordon showed up and tossed Chaud back.

"Hello Eugene, Been a while." Gordon said getting between Lan and Chaud. Chaud got up and growled at Gordon.

"What are you dong here? I thought you had some netbattle to fix." Chaud said getting in front of Gordon.

"Yeah, I got those this morning, because we can't all be little rich boys like you Eugene." Gordon said, clearly irritating Chaud.

"Look you two, break it up before you get in trouble, Come on Chaud, just ignore these losers." Mayl said, glowering at Lan, who suddenly lost feeling in his knees.

"Yeah, walk off ya over glorified virus buster. Just wait though, next time I'll floor ya." Gordon called. He walked off to his first class while Lan did have a small laugh but still hurt on the inside.

"She called me a loser, guess she was right. I did start this." Lan said

"Lan, Mayl doesn't know what your going through right now. And also Chaud did knock you down." Yai said and Lan just nodded.

"Cmon guys, lets get to class before were late." Dex said and the group went to their first period class.

As they took their seats, Lan spotted Mayl at the front of the class, still glaring at him for the incident with Chaud.

Lan sat and watched the teacher talk but his mind wa on that glowering look Mayl gave him. Lan jotted notes but didn't care what the teacher was saying.

Without warning, the lights to the buildign went out and flickered back on.

"That's unusual, Power outages shouldn't happen in this place. Lan, jack in and see what is going on." The teacher said going back to the lesson.

Lan walked over tot he Jack port by the blackboard and sent in Megaman into the School's mainframe.

Inside the net...

Megaman looked around and saw no viruses in the area, his preliminary scans showed no Viruses even in the school systems.

"So they sent you to do something I already just finished." Came a voice from behind Megaman.

Megaman turned and saw a very familiar navi. He was all red and black, wearing a red helmet with black shades. His long silver hair flowed to his ankles. Megaman groaned internally.

"Hello Protoman, I figured I would run into you." Megaman said growling. Protoman stood exactly even with him.

"I already did a preliminary scan of the area, no viruses were in the area." Protoman said.

"Then did you check for net navi's?" The booming voice of Creeper said jumping down from a platform.

"Intruder net navi's would have been detected by the school's mainframe. I highly doubt it was a net navi." Protoman said as if talking to a simpleton.

"Then why do my scanners indicate some kind of anomaly over near the school's central mainframe?" Creeper asked, his red eye getting brighter. Protoman showed no emotion, but Megaman understood that something was here.

"Cmon guys, we can fight it out later. Right now their might be something that requires our attention." Megaman said. Without looking away from each other, Protoman and Creeper nodded and they walked off to the central mainframe.

The trio made it to the central mainframe and indeed found something their, and it was quit a bizare sight.

Standing over near the mainframe computer was apperently a robotic peacock. It's usual back tail feathers was compressed to one, it's tall and slender form indicated it wasn't really built for combat, but the trio did not want to nderestimate it.

"In the name of the Officials, I order you to identify yourself!" Protoman commanded, activating his longsword. Creeper popped out and pointed his bazooka at him while Megaman pointed his Megabuster at him. The peacock turned his head slightly, rolled his eyes and continured his work.

"Your in violation of several trespassing laws, now identify yourself and your operator or I will be forced to delete you." Protoman said in the same authoritive voice. The peacock then began laughing.

"Operator? Delete? You humans really know how to make me laugh. And those commands, did you reherse them before you came here?" The peacock said turning around.

"Look you overgrown turkey, either surrender or things will get nasty." Creeper growled. The peacock then began laughing again.

"Oh ok, I'll play aloung. I surrender." The peacock said raising his hands.

"Identify yourself first." Protoman commanded. The peacock continued laughing.

"Very well, I am Cyber Peacock. And I think playtime is over." He said and as he lowered his arms, the rest of his tail feathers unsheathed from the first one digitally. The peacock rose into the air and teleported away.

Megaman stepped forward and suddenly found a massive bird foot kicking him in the face. Protoman ran to attack Peacock but he once again vanished.

"Up here dearies." Peacock taunted. and fired several missles at them. Both Protoman and Megaman barely got away before the homing missles hit them.

Creeper recovered from the attack and fired his bazooka again but once again Peacock vanished He reappeared again and fired several more missles that hit Creeper dead in the chest, causing so much damage that Creeper was forced to log out.

Both Protoman and Megaman were shocked by the power of this navi but continued their attacks.

Megaman activated Wide Sword and Protoman slashed with his own sword. The two blades were both blacked as Peacock pulled out two tail feathers and used them as swords.

"You boys didn't think i was a two trick pony did you? Well I grow tired of all this fun and it's time to end this charade of a battle." Peacock said florring the two with little effort.

Peacock then flew intot he air and sent the two blades right through the pair.

Megaman opened his eyes and saw Peacock had the blades through them, and that he was becoming transparent.

"No, the machine is malfunctioning. Needs more work. I'll kill you both next time." Peacock said vanishing.

Megaman and Protoman got up on their feet. Protoman looked to Megaman with fury.

"This changes nothing Megaman," Protoman said jacking out. Megaman followed a moment later

In the real world..

Lan silently put his PET up and went back to his desk. Several people could hear the battle and were looking at Lan strangely. Mayl even gave him a grave look, but she was more worried for Protoman than Megaman.

Lan silently pondered the navi, if he even is one. He was tough, even tougher than Creeper. Heck Megaman wondered if they even hit him at all.

After class Lan puled out his PET and looked at his navi.

"You ok buddy?" Lan asked.

"Yeah, all thats hurt is my pride." Megaman said smiling a little.

"Well, when we get home I'll look you over, then we'll go to Net City and see if we can find stronger chips, or at east ones to hit that teleporting psycho." Lan said.

"Yeah, but lets go find Gordon and Creeper, see if their all right." Megaman said, Lan nodded in agreement.

Lan arrived at lunch and saw Yai, Dex and Gordon sitting at a table. Gordon seemed to be having a rather pleasant conversation with the pair.

"What the crap? A freaking net navi that can teleport? Thats bullshit!" Gordon growled whil eating a hoagie.

"Hey Gordon, how's Creeper doing?" Lan asked as he sat down.

"Bah, just some damage to his armor, but that last missle attack from him did damage a few key programs. I gotta go to some kind of program shop so I can repair him. But that damn navi better not show up again or I'l roast him." Gordon said taking another bite from his sandwich

"Well, teleportation programs shouldn't be hard to track, I mean they are super rare." Yai said putting an opinion.

"Nah, their also difficult to track. Alot of those are either stolen military grade or they built them themselves." Dex said.

"Dex is right, That peacock was using to advanced of teleportation. Only thing I can think of is some bizare program that a few reploids were developing. Then I heard the lead scientist was put in prison for being a maverick." Gordon said swallowing what he ate.

"What the hell is a maverick?" Dex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Reploids infected with a virus. It makes thm turn on their masters, Reploid law states anyone infected with the virus is immediatly put in prison. They would destroy them but I think they just want to see if they can be cured." Yai said.

"Well either way, Chaud put out an APB on that net navi. I wonder how many Officials are actually looking for him." Gordon said shaking his head.

Lan though wasn't paying much attention to his friends. All his attention was focused on Mayl and Chaud, laughing over curly fries. She then leaned over and kissed CHaud on the lips. Lan looked away amd began looking solemn.

"Hey Lan, you realy ought to get over her. She obviously digs that overglorified virus buster. I am sure their are girls who would go for you right now." Gordon said taking notice of Lan.

"Well... This is kind of embarasing but." Lan then mumbles something under his breath.

"Huh, didn't catch that?" Dex said.

"I don't know how to talk to girls." Lan said in a low voice. Gordon just laughed and slapped his back.

"Oh Lan, how much of a fool you are, let me show you a master at work." Gordon said getting up.

Gordon then walked up to a petite blonde girl with shoulder length hair. Her blue eyes did seem to radiate with kindness. Gordon walked up toher with a gentle smile.

"Hey, I'm new in town and don't seem to know to many people, The name's Gordon." He said sticking his hand out.

The girl smiled. "My name's Alyssa." She said shaking his hand, then in a moment she twisted his wrist and Gorodn was on his knees in pain.

"Listen here you little jerk. I know you have been fixing netbattles for profit. I wouldn't even see myself with a little sleazeball like you if you were the last guy on earth. Your an embarassment to the Officals and you get out of my sight." Alyssa said letting go of Gordon's wrist and shoving him away.

Gordon got up and saw the girl walk off in a huff. "Nice meeting you too." Gordon called and walked back tot eh table.

As he sat down, Lan Yai and Dex all seemed to be in uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"So that was how I should score chicks, Wow you reallya re a great teacher." Lan said laughing. Gordon just glared.

"Bah, she just needed to get to know me better." Gordon said taking a drink from his water bottle.

Elsewhere....

On a remote island off the coast of Electopia, an island that was once used by a mad scientist to wipe out net society, was being reused by a new group of deranged terrorists.

Cyber Peacock entered the main command center of his superior, an office once operated by an old man with a metal eye. His commander sat at the desk, the darkness surrounding him.

"What was the report from the humans internet?" The commander said with a low growl.

"Major, my initial attempt nto human netspace was a success, but I would have found the entrance had it not been for three human slaves getting in my way." Peacock said

The commander stood up and walked out of the darkness, his red armor shined in the littl light. His face, the maw of a dragon hissed violently. The cold blue eyes showed no emotion.

"Humans? What threat are they? A race of flesh and bone, weak to the power of reploids, is of no consequence to me." The dragon said.

"Sir, if they discover us, then they will spark a war against the General." Peacock said. The dragon laughed.

"That weak and blundering fool can fight his war against the humans. All the better distraction to find the crypt. If all goes to plan then the humans will be blindsided by our new power. Then those who refuse to bow to us will be vanquished." The dragon said letting flames escape his fists.

"What of our mysterious benefactor? Has he contacted you or Necrobat?" The dragon said changing the subject.

"No sir, but he told me he will make contact after he has given us the remainder of the calculations for the Dimensional Converter." Peacock said. The draon nodded.

"The humans, did you eliminate them?" The dragon asked.

"No sir, the Dimensional Converter started to malfunction and I was pulled back to the base." Peacock said nervously.

The dragon growled violently, he then leaped in the air right in front of Peacock. He put his wriasts together and shouted "HADOKEN!" and a fireball hit him square in the face.

"That was the price of failure. Next time, I will go and kill them, for none can hope to defeat Magma Dragoon." He said snarling and walking off. Peacock got up and examined the scorched circitry adn decided he would have Necrobat fix it later.

Elsewhere....

Megaman entered walked intot he area known as Net City, the massive community made to form the primary hub of Electopia commerce and economy.

Lan walked arounjd and saw the two people he wa slooking for. One was a massive ape-like nai in red and black. The other was a prim and proper navi with short wings that couldn't fly and a brown chest plate.

"Glyde, Gutsman, Great to see you guys." Megaman said greeting his friends. Glyde gave Megaman a handshake while the massive Gutsman knocked Megaman down with a back slap.

"Guts, Megaman needs to learn not to be wimp around Guts slap." Gutsman said in his continued idiotoc voice.

"Really Gutsman, I have been getting you speach programs for years and tey you still refuse to use them?" Glyde said in his posh voice.

"Glyde needs to learn that Gutsman likes the way Gutsman talks." Gutsman said. The trio enjoyed the good natured laugh.

"Lets see, Miss Yai told me you need to find some battlechips after that dreadful battle against that new net navi. Well, it's off to Higsby's Shop." Glyde said leading the way.

Entering the shop they saw a tall and lanky green navi with a head that resombled a ball with glowing rectangles that made a face for him.

"Hey Numberman, you got any new combat chips?" Megaman said going to the counter.

"Sorry Megaman, but our combat chips are the same variety that you bought last week." Numberman said in his nasely voice.

Megaman moaned in frustration. He just needed some chips to at least stand a chance against that super powered navi.

"Well, I am sorry. But lately the need for advanced attack chips have not been in high demand. I wish I could do something for you Megaman." Numberman said.

Megaman thanked Numberman and walked out of the shop and regrouped with Glyde and Gutsman.

"Well, he is right. Ever since Nebula was beaten their really hasn't been much use for super battle chips. And the only people who can get access to those are Net Officials." Glyde said after Megaman recounted what happened.

"Well, I still refuse to join. I just don't think Lan or myself can handle doing that all the time." Megaman said looking defeated.

"Gutsman think that Megaman ought to just let the big Peacock go then since Megaman don't want to do what nessasary to stop big bird." Gutsman said.

"Yeah, I think I shouldn't jump headfirst into this." Megaman said accepting the facts.

"Ya know, I always wonder where the fun is in just sitting around." Sadi the massive voice of Creeper.

Glyde and Gutsman turned around and saw Creeper walking up to them, several navis looked up to him and several ran as they saw the massive navi.

"Well, adventuring was fun when our operators were children but not now. We have more important things to do, like getting ready for exams and getting good jobs." Glyde said with distinction.

"Yeah, well i just did a run on the name Cyber Peacock. Turns out he was a reploid gone maverick. He was part of a big prison escape a few days ago. Their being led by the former leader of several special ops squads. Some guy called Magma Dragoon. And these guys all hate humans." Creeper said

"But I thought Rploids couldn't enter the cyber world?" Megaman asked.

"I heard rumors of reploid scientists working on it. But they were all imprisoned. But the lead scientist on that project also escaped with Dragoon and Peacock. I say we got ourselves a new problem. Course the Officials don't really care about some reploids escaping and causing trouble." Creeper said walking around the bench.

"Well, I just don't know what to do." Megaman said.

"Oh you big pansy. I am here telling you that this is your big shot to show your not some dumbass who used to help the world and your squandering it." Creeper said throwing his hands in the air.

"Well if you haven't noticed but las time Megaman's operator saved the world it swelled his ego." Glyde said.

"Yeah, Gutsman thought Lan was big jerk." Gutsman added.

"This is your chance though to prove you can be humble." Creeper growled.

"I thought it was being humble to leave this kind of work to professionals." Glyde countered.

"It's not humble to stand by and let a bunch of badguys get away with whatever their planning while the proper authorities sit on their asses!" Creeper snarled at Glyde, this time making him back down in fear

"Look guys, I appreciate the argument but I tink me and Lan need to talk about this. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Megaman said and jacked out.

Overlooking the scene, a red warrior with blonde hair stood on top of a building. His metal face shone in the artificial sun.

"So, the Mavericks are back. This will be to much for me. I need to get Megaman's support." the red navi said before vanishing.

AN: Ok, had to cut it their. Next chapter I bring in an old friend, and Megaman has a fateful confrontation with both Protoman adn Magma Dragoon!!! Stay tuned.


	3. The Dragon and the Warrior

Mega Transmission

Chapter 3: The warrior and the dragon

Saturdays in ACDC Town were rather bland. Lan used to use those Saturdays to sleep in and do nothing, but he was woken up by Dex throwing him out of bed.

"Rise and shine buddy, it's Saturday." Dex said as Lan rubbed his eyes. Lan then threw a pillow at his friend who easily caught it.

"Cmon man, Grab Megaman and lets go do something." Dex said.

"Like what?" Lan asked grumbling and grabbing a change of clothes. Dex chuckled.

"Well, let's go do something, I dunno. Hell let's go to the arcade." Dex said.

The Arcade, a place where people go to play games or settle scores in net battles. Lan hadn't been their in well over a year.

"Well, it does sound like fun. Maybe we'll see how Gordon has been fixing netbattles." Lan said. Dex laughed and he left so Lan could change.

A few minutes and some breakfast later, the pair were out the door heading out towards the downtown area of ACDC Town

The Arcade was built mostly for young people to get together and just generally have fun, but once the Net Battle machine was put in, it gained a new pourpose, for peole to settle their scores. Over near one of the net battle boothes, Lan spotted the familiar black coat of Gordon standing nearby counting cash.

"Bunch of chumps, god this is fun." He said putting the money in his wallet. Lan and Dex instantly began snickering.

"Well, looks like you found ways to amuse yourself." Lan said. Gordon just smirked.

"We all gotta earn money somehow." Gordon said pulling out a cracker from his jacket pocket.

"So how much can you make fixing netbattles?" Dex asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Oh, about 300 bucks a day. people know I am doing it but nobody knows how." Gordon said eating a cracker.

The pair walked around, mostly playing games or watchign Gordon walk off for a few moments, then return adjusting his wallet.

An hour at the arcade was truly a blast, then something made Lan groan inward.

Walking into the arcade was both Chaud and Mayl. both seemingly happy together. Dex also groaned, but Gordon half smiled at the sight.

"Well, if it isn't the most crooked Offical in the block." Chaud said walking up to Gordon

"Wow Eugene, I didn't think they let you off virus busting today." Gordon said with a grin.

"Their is more to his job than virus busting, not that you would know if you even went to work." Mayl said getting between the two.

"Hey Chaud, why don't you just piss off." Lan said getting in the fray.

"Nobody was talking to you bitch." Chaud said with a sneer and faced Lan.

"I am tired of you talking to me like that." Lan said getting right in front of Chaud.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it you useless piece of shit." Chaud said shoving him to the ground.

Lan looked over to Mayl. "And you consider HIM an improvement?" Lan said getting up of the floor.

"Lan I..." She started but Chaud gave her a look and didn't finish.

"Listen here you punk, Just because you saved the world doesn't make you a superstar." CHaud growled.

"I KNOW I'M NOT YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" Lan yelled, getting most of the arcade's attention.

Several people were now crowding around, hoping for a fight. Lan looked and saw the pure joy in Gordon's eyes. Lan looked to Chaud and saw fury in his eyes.

"Ok Chaud, why don't we settle this, netbattle, right here, right now." Lan said pulling out his PET.

"Your on bitch." Chaud said doing the same.

The pair then began walking to one fo the netbattle machines and Lan walked tot he side and talked with Megaman.

"Why do I have this strange feeling I've been had?" Lan said to his navi.

"That's because you more than likely were. Gordon probably sent Chaud a message to come here, just hoping to goad a fight. We need to watch ourselves, we have no idea what he does to fix battles so I'll try and stick with my mega buster if I can." Megaman said.

As Lan turned, an arm grabbed him and he saw the girl who nearly broke Gordon's arm the other day.

"Hey, good luck." She said kissing his cheek and walking next to Dex.

Lan felt a little estatic, but he needed to be focused and Mayl coming up to him suprised him.

"Look Lan, you watch yourself. I heard things about that Gordon guy, the man just loves to cause trouble, especially for Chaud. Don't get dragged down with him." Mayl said going back to Chaud.

The rivals glared into each other but Lan looked and saw the excitement in Gordon's eyes as the battle was about to begin.

"Jack in Megaman, Power up!" Lan yelled sending his navi in.

"PROTOMAN GO!" Chaud yelled sending his navi in.

In the net world....

Megaman and Protoman squared off against each other, both sizing each other up. Megaman knew it had been a very long time since he fought Protoman and knew this would be a true challenge.

Megaman pointed his mega buster and fired a blast at Protoman's chest. The red navi did a back flip and the blast went right under him

As he landed, Protoman activated his sword and dashed for Megaman. He sent a slash right at the blue navi, who dashed back and fired another shot right at Protoman, hitting the blade.

Protoman barely had time to react as Megaman sent a punch right into his face, throwing Protoman to the floor.

Before Protoman had a chance to get up, Megaman sent a boomer chip at him, The energy boomerang smacked Protoman in the face, flooring him again.

Megaman was over Protoman, pointing his mega buster at Protoman.

"You lose." Megaman said. Before the blast could fire, Protoman rolled out of the way and fired a spread gun at Megaman, knocking him back.

The pair were back in their original positions, facing each other. The pair were breathing hard and preparing a second attack.

"You have gotten stronger, I admit that. But you and your operator have to learn the meaning of humility." Protoman said activating his sword.

"I think we have suffered enough. You and Chaud need to learn some manners. And belive me, I am more than happy to be the teacher." Megaman said puling out a sword of his own.

The pair ran at each other, but before they can attack each other, massive flames erupt all around the arena. The pair stop in their tracks and a massive cackle echo throughout the arena.

"Oh, don't stop on account of me, please keep killing each other for the humans like the playthings you are." The voice said.

Both Megaman and Protoman began looking around, wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Oh, your looking for me? Well, here I am." The voice said and suddenly a massive blur of flames lunged at them. Megaman was kicked in the chest while Protoman is hit by a fireball.

Both Megaman and Protoman got up and saw a tall dragon like figure standing before them.

"I am Magma Dragoon. And I am your executioner." The dragon said with a growl.

In the real world.

Lan and Chaud both looked shocked at the events. The pair looked at the screen and saw Megaman and Protoman attempting to fight the dragon.

All around, the crowd was watching in horror as the new comer began beating up two of the most famous navis in town. Even Gordon was suprised by this turn of events.

"Well, this is a party foul." Gordon said walking tot he terminal and pulling out his PET.

Gordon then jacked in Creeper and sent him in. He was then followed by Dex sending Gutsman and Mayl sending Roll.

In the net...

Creeper, Gutsman and Roll saw the pair being thrashed by the dragon. Creeper pointed his bazooka at the dragon and took careful aim.

Dragoon kicked Protoman back when suddenly he felt several blasts hit him in the back. He turned around and he saw a massive navi holding a bazooka. Before he could react again, the bazooka fired more rounds right into Dragoon's face and chest.

The barage continured until their was nothing but smoke left in the area Dragoon was at.

"Guy wasn't so tough. A few little shots and the quarterback was toast." Creeper said with a chuckle. Before he knew it though, he was blindsided.

"HADOKEN!!" was shouted from the smoke and a fireball hit Creeper in the face. Creeper hit the ground and Dragoon emerged from the smoke.

"GUTS SMASH!" Gutsman yellled, sending his massive fist at Dragoon. The dragon caught it and threw the fist rigth back at Gutsman, hitting him in the face.

"Pathetic, And here I was expecting a challenge." Dragoon said.

Creeper got of the ground and then began firing more rounds into Dragoon, irritating him.

Dragoon rushed at Creeper and hoisted him off the ground. "You are very bothersome." Dragoon snarled. Creeper laughed and activated his blade. With a mighty swipe, he slshed Draggon's shoulder.

The dragon looked at his wound in shock, electrical wiring was damaged, exposing his metal looked to Creeper in rage and delivered a massive punch to Creeper.

As Creeper began flying back to the ground, Dragoon rushed in and grabbed his leg and began spinning Creeper at near supersonic speeds.

Gutsman ran forth and tried to help out his ally, but was knocked back by the spinning.

Roll then stepped up and fired several arrows at the spinning forms, but it didn't seem to do anything.

Dragoon released Creeper and he went flying strait into Protoman, whom was preparing a Delta Ray.

Creeper stumbled up and his red eye burned with fury as he noticed several of Roll's arrows were blasted into him.

"Watch were you shoot those things girl." Creeper growled as he got off Protoman.

Roll ignored him and charged Dragoon, using her golden hair bands to try and deflect Dragoon's flaming fists.

She blocked one of his punches, held onto the arm, and then delivered several kicks to Dragoon's sides. The dragon didn't seem to feel them, and he grabbed Roll's leg with his other arm, lifted her into the air and slammed her onto the ground.

"Was that your best shot?" Dragoon said mocking her. He prepared to step on her head with his clawed feet but a high powered blast knocked him back.

Megaman stood with a HI Cannon, breathing hard after firing the massive thing a split second before Dragoon deleted Roll.

"Your finished Dragoon. Give up now." Megaman said as his allies moved towards him.

"Is that your best shot?" Dragoon said in a deathly whisper. He got up, and opened his maw to unviel two flame exhausts.

Before he got his chance to unleash his attack, a red figure appeared from nowhere. He got infron of Dragoon, performed a backflip, and hit Dragoon's chin, sending Dragoon flying backwards.

Dragoon got up and saw another red figure, similar to Protoman. Only he semed more..machine. His face was like a robotic mask, with bright blue eyes. His light red armor practically shone in the firelight. Out of his arm came what seemed to be a blade hilt. He launched it into the air and caught it, releasing a green energy blade from it.

"So, yet another foolish human plaything wishes to die?" Dragoon snarled as he got up.

Dragoon ignited his claws with flames and rushed at the newcomer, swiping at him with lighting efficency. The red warrior moved back as the dragon swiped at him. He swung the sword and slashed Dragoon's chest, giving him another wound,

Dragoon grabbed the wound and prepared for the newcomer to finish him off. As the blade ran through, Dragoon found himself fading away.

"Ahh, what a time for the machine to stop working. Until next time." Dragoon said as he faded away.

The groyup looked to the newcomer with awe. Even Protoman was humbled by the warriors obvious skill.

"Hello Megaman, It has been a very long time." The newcomer said. Megaman looked and saw he was very familiar.

"Zero, I never thouht to see you again." Megaman said with a laugh.

"Yes, Over the years I have evolved, discovering much of what I really am. And I heard rumblings. That creature you fought being a reason fro my return." Zero said.

"Well, as an Official net battler, I would like for you to ocme with me for a debriefing." Protoman said trying to grab Zero.

"I will go where I chose, not where you tell me. I will find you again Megaman, but keep on alert. Dragoon will likely want revenge." Zero said teleporting away.

"Well, that was odd." Megaman said getting up. Protoman then rushed him and slammed him to the ground.

"We still have a score to settle." Protoman growled, only to be pried off by Gutsman.

"Guts say save it for later. Bigger problems." Gutsman said tossing Protoman back.

"I usually never agree with Gutsman, but yeah. You two can finish this pissing contest later." Roll said.

"Don't think we are working together. This isn't over." Protoman said logging out.

"Mega, tell Lan to check his house email. I left something for ya." Roll said logging out.

Creeper got up pulling out several arrows. "Well, that was embarrassing." Creeper said logging out.

Megaman and Gutsman soon followed and left the ruined arena.

In the real world...

The crowd dispersed after the battle, leaving only Lan, Dex, Gordon and Alyssa standing around.

"Well, that was fun. In a sick not fun kind of way." Dex said checking on Gutsman.

"Yeah, quite unxpected. I don't want to do that again." Gordon said going to the bathroom. Lan followed him to question him.

Lan walked in he bathroom and saw Gordon washing his face by a sink.

"You sent Chaud the message to come here, didn't you?" Lan said with a glare. Gordon merely dried his face with a paper towel.

"You're to worked up boyo. Need to learn to relax. Yeah I sent him that message, but actually I wanted him to get his ass stomped by you. It almost worked till that flaming homo showed up." Gordon said throwing away the paper towel.

"Well, just don't do that again. I'm just tired of netbattleing for show." Lan said.

"Hah, you lie. You jumped at the chance to fight Chaud, teach the little metro sexual some manners. Hell I was suprised you haven't punched him out yet." Gordon said with a laugh.

"I told you, I am tired of fighting. No more heroics." Lan said. Gordon jsut shook his head laughing.

"Lan, from your files, you don't find trouble, trouble finds you." Gordon said leaving the bathroom.

After Lan left, he was confronted by Alyssa. She gae him a small smile that showed a nicer side of her.

"You get worked up to much. That was an amazing net battle. I wish their was another jack in port then I would have showed you my moves." Alyssa said with a wink.

Lan suddenly findimg himself a loss for words as the girl began walking away, swaying her hips. Lan had to shake hi head and he walked outside and saw Dex waiting for him.

"Gordon got called to the Officials, said he will be back later. C'mon, lets go get soem grub." Dex said. Lan laughed and the pair left the arcade.

Elsewhere....

Magma Dragoon was on a table, being worked on by what seemed to be an overgrown bat. His wounds being fixed.

"You should have been more careful Dragoon. For all their arrogant bravado, Humans still have unique ways to fight." The bat said fixing the damaged circuts.

"Leave the fighting to me Necrobat, you handle fixing the Dimensional Converter." Dragoon said with a growl.

"Well, I don't think you will be fighting fit for several weeks, especially since your armor plating is hard to come by." Necrobat said. Dragoon merely growled.

"So, this is where my penpals hide out." A voice said. Both Dragoon and Necrobat looked and saw a man standing in the door. Dragoon snarled and flames hissed from his nostrils.

The man steped out of the shadows wearing a torn lab coat. His black hair was streaked with grey. And his massive beard reached his chest. Most distinguishing was his Metal eye.

"Ahh, Dr. Regal. I am glad to know you are well." Necrobat said. The man smiled.

"Yes, well it is always facinating to meet a colleague in person." Regal said drawing a chair.

"You told a human where we were?" Dragoon snarled. Necrobat thugh forced him down on the table.

"Mind your manners Dragoon, this man facilitated our escape, and got the parts nessacary to create the Dimensional Converter." Necrobat said. Dragoon merely growled.

"I trust my facilities are in order?" Regal said with a grin.

"Yes Doctor, We need to fix a few problems with the dimensional converter. Namely keeping us in this internet for extended periods." Necrobat said.

"Yes, but I seem to have discovered a problem." Regal said.

"And what is the problem flesh bag?" Dragoon snarled.

"I heard about your recent exploits by hacking into the Official mainframe. And the problem is a person who can be a threat." Regal said.

"He won't be a problem." Dragoon snarled.

"This boy is not to be underestimated. You need to eliminate him, and quickly." Regal said, looking directly into Dragoon's cold eyes.

"What is his name, and I will bring you his head." Dragoon snarled.

"Lan Hikari." Regal said with a smile.

Elsewhere...

Lan sat at his desk, having just had alot of fun hanging otu with Dex. Aside from the incident at the arcade, everything was just peachy.

Lan put his PET on it's charger and Lan saw a messgae waiting for him on his computer.

"Megaman, I seem to have a video message that you didn't tell me about." Lan said looking at his PET.

"Oh, Roll told me that she left a message on the house email. I dunno what it is though." Megaman said.

Lan nodded and opened he email. On the video he saw Roll using a camera.

"Lan, this is Roll. I know this is unexpected and you would probably rather here this from Mayl but seing as Chaud has her PET bugged. I guess I'll have to do this using the house email." She said with a sigh.

"Ok, Mayl wants you to know, she does forgive you for how you used to act, in fact it kills her seeing you miserable. It kills me to not being able to see Mega and you." She said and then began pacing the screen.

"Chaud and Protoman aren't bad guys, but they are severly untrustowrthy. Especially since that Gordon guy you hang with is a real asshole. But I won't hate you for the company you keep. That man is just as damaged as you. More even. But I want you to be careful." Roll said.

"Just remember, Mayl and I still care about you. I just wish we can all be friends again." Roll said cutting off the feed.

Lan sat down, tears silently falling from his face. "I'm not a screw up, well not a total screw up." Lan said laughing.

"Wow, that was better than normal." Megaman said laughing as well.

"Woah, I gotta slow down here before I do something stupid." Lan said calming himself down.

"Like jumping on a bed with half your pants on." Megaman said with a laugh.

Lan looked and saw he was indeed on his bed and was in the middle of removing his pants.

"Very funny jackass." Lan said with Megaman only laughing.

"Well, you need to go to bed Lan. It's late as it is." Megaman said. Lan nodded and got changed into his pajamas then went to sleep despite having an uneasy feeling that things were about to get a little bit intense.


	4. Official Complications

Mega Transmission

Chapter 4: Official Complications

Seven men sat in a semicircle around a single chair. Each man looked over a file while occasionally glancing at the young man sitting in his seat. The council of men looked and saw the intense boredom that the young man had while sitting in the uncomfortable chair.

"Official Jacobs, this is what happened to the best of your knowledge?" One of the council members asked holding up a file.

"Yeah. Every word of it." Gordon said stiffling a yawn. while trying to lean back in the wooden chair.

"Very well Official Jacobs, you may leave." Another one said with an annoyed voice. Gordon stood up, stretched and walked out of the outer office.

Gordon stood in the outer office and pulled out his PET.

"Ok buddy, relay what their saying. I just hope the listening device I planted works." Gordon said to his navi.

"Reciving loud and clear." Creeper said sending the transmission.

Gordon then began hearing the council of Officials speak.

"What do you think?" Councilman 1 asked to his fellows.

"I think this thing is bullshit. But it is rather odd for both Chaud and Gordon to give the same story." Councilman 2 said stretching in his obviously more comfortable chair.

"Well either way, we can't let this report get out. Mavericks in a human nation would cause to much of a panic. Assign both Gordon and Chaud to desk jobs. I don't want them snooping in places they shouldn't. And delete their reports from the mainframe." Councilman 1 said.

Gordon cut the transmission and shook his head. "Dumb bastards." Gordon said walking to his office.

Gordon quickly found his way to the Major Case Unit on the third floor of the Officials Building. It had several desks assigned in twos, aloung with cubicle walls to seperate them. Gordon knew it was so they can have a more "office" setting but Gordon felt more like he was in a bad movie where his boss will ask him to work on saturday and sunday too.

Gordon found his cubicle and walked in. He quickly opened his file cabinet and pulled out his hard copy of the report that he just gave to the Official Council and stiffled a laugh.

Once Gordon put the file in his backpack, he heard his captain call him into his office, the only actual office on that floor.

As Gordon walked in he was greeted by the sight of his slightly irritated captain, but also Eugene Chaud, slightly annoyed at the sight of Gordon.

"So, I gather your promoting him to Major Case and demoting me to virus buster?" Gordon asked his captain who just gave him an annoyed look.

"Sit down Gordon. I called you and Chaud for another reason." The Captain said taking a drink from his coffee.

"Ok, the higher ups ain't going to do nothin' about those attacks. And seeing as two Officials were targeted, I ain't going to take that sitting down." The captain said.

"So, your going to investigate the attacks yourself?" Chaud asked. Both Gordon and the Captain laughed at him.

"No, Gordon was partialy right. Your being ransfered to Major Case, but only if you work with Gordon." The Captain said. Gordon and Chaud both got a look of horror on their faces.

"You kidding? I gotta work with this no account metrosexual?" Gordon growled

"You kidding? I gotta work with this jerk?" Chaud said at the same time. Both looked at each other and glared.

"Look, I don't like much bringing him in either, but he did some good work during a couple of the World Three cases and the Gospel crisis. But remember, this investigation is off the books. Higher ups refuse to admit that we have mavericks on the loose or that they figured out how to hack into the web." The captain said.

Gordon nodded, things were looking grim, especially after that fight with Magma Dragoon. After that, Creeper had been retuned for more heavy combat, but he didn't know how good he would be against speed opponents.

"Now you two are working together and effectivly your partners. You two are also working on the Maverick case, but I want it off the record. In fact keep no records of what your doing. Use private servers if you have to look something up." The capain said. The pair nodded.

The pair left the office and Gordon guided Chaud to the cubicle that held an empty desk for Chaud.

"Ok, so we got to work together. This should be fun." Gordon said helping Chaud hook up the computer.

"Just don't involve me in whatever scam you have Gordon, I really don't want to lose my badge." Chaud said putting his box of office materials on the desk.

:"Well, just remember, we do this my way. It won't be preaty but hey, it gets the job done." Gordon said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, but I want this between us, don't get that arrogant little turd Lan involved." Chaud said giving him a serious look.

"He already is, same with your girl Mayl. Only problem is, they don't quite know it." Gordon said with a smirk.

Elsewhere....

Lan sat on his computer, upgrading Megaman's buster shot with better weapons.

"Lets hope we won't have to use it much." Megaman said with a smirk. Lan laughed to as he began the finishing touches on the buster.

"Well, maybe if that psycho dragon shows up, we might be able to at least dent him." Lan said uploading the program.

The program loaded without much error and Lan smiled.

"Well Megaman. I think we ought to finish that homework before I get trapped in detention tomorrow." Lan said loading up a homework program.

As Lan began finishing up his homework, an alert came on his computer.

"Lan, it looks like someone broke into our home page." Megaman said.

Lan nodded and sent Megaman right into the homepage.

The Internet....

Megaman stood in his homepage, the mega buster outstretched. He looked around, wondering where the breach came from.

"Keep on your toes Megaman, That intruder had a high energy spike." Lan said.

Megaman nodded and walked around the area. The homepage was a simple design, a wide open space that Megaman and Gutsman used to frequently spar. The digital walls were adorned with links to the battle boards and to friends home pages.

He looked around and suddenly he felt the silent presense. Megaman turned and saw a red blur jump into the air. Megaman barely had time to react as the red blur kicked him in the face.

Megaman got up and saw Zero standing over him cross armed.

"Your reaction time is much more pitiful than the last time we met." Zero said.

"Well, you kind of don't expect someone to break into your homepage nowadays do you?" Megaman said getting to his feet.

"That does not mean you should stop being vigilant. Esspecially the times we now face." Zero said walking toward the battle board link.

"I will be in touch. You and your friends are about to play a very critical role in the coming darkness." Zero said exiting through the link.

"Well, that was both weird and kinda pointless." Megaman said jacking out.

Lan's Room--------

Lan looked at the hoome page and decided he was going to beef up security. He wasn't going to allow anyone to be able to try that again.

"After this upgrade, I think I'll upgrade your reaction time so you won't get jumped like that again." Lan said adding better motion sensors.

"I'd like that Lan, that guy still kicks hard." Megaman said rubbing his chin.

Lan and Megaman shared a laugh and then Lan got back to work.

The Arcade--------

Chaud and Gordon sat at a cafe across from the arcade. It was a nnice simple place with an outdoor patio for guests to drink outside. But CHaud and Gordon were their fro more than the coffee.

"Ok, the guy selling Dark Chips has been spotted here. Let's wait for him to leave then follow him to his stash." Chaud said.

"I know Chaud, I kind of thought of this stakeout an hour ago." Gordon said drinking his orange juice.

The pair had been sitting outside for well over an hour and Gordon was getting impatient. Chaud recognized this and kept an easy watch outside.

Gordon looked to the door and they saw their suspect, a young man in high school holding a backpack. Gordon motioned for Chaud and left some money on the table.

The pair tailed him from oppisite ends of the street, the guy not even aware that Chaud was tailing him due to him trading his red jacket in for a blue polo shirt. Gordon ditched his long black coat for a green hoodie.

The guy neared a corner when he finally looked behind and saw Chaud leaning on a corner. He instantly recognized him and began running for it.

Chaud groaned and ran after the man. Gordon rolled his eyes and began pursuit. The area of the city though was filled with narrow alleyways and quick turns. Chaud was hard pressed to find him.

Gordon kept an eye on him, matching him step for step. The guy was fast though and Gordon really hated long chases.

"Gordon, I accessed the map network and it looks like he is heading for the slums. And I think I have a good idea where he is going." Chaud said.

"Ok, I'll let him think he lost me then." Gordon said and intentionally tripped and allowed the suspect to keep running.

Gordon dusted himself off and walked out the alley way and managed to see the suspect run into a building.

"Chaud, get here quick. Don't want our friends to leave the party without us." Gordon said into his PET.

Gordon entered the building and climed several flights of stairs. Silently he wished he could carry a gun.

He stopped outside a door, hearing panicked voices. He recognizes one as the man he was tailing.

"Look, I dunno why the Officials were tailing me, but I saw Chaud, then some other crazy guy in a hoodie was after me as well. Lucky the guy tripped and I lost him." The frantic voice said.

"Either way, we need to get out of here before the officials arrive." Another voice said. Gordon smirked and pulled out his PET.

"Creeper, Activate the sonar, how many are int he room?" Gordon said. Creeper obliged. Gordon looked at the screen and saw several people in the room, at least six loading boxes.

"Thanks buddy, I'll take it from here." Gordon said and then he kicked in the door.

Gordon ran in and found the first guy with a box in his hand. He went strait for him and kicked him in the stomach. The box fell and Gordon then grabbed the guy and threw him into another guy holding two boxes. He turned to the runner and immediatly went for him. The runner sent a punch towards Gordon, who then ducked down and sent a powerful uppercut to the man, knocking him to the floor.

Two of the guys ran for the wondow when suddenly a figure jumped through on a rope and kicked one of the guys in the face, knocking him out. He turned tot he other guy, jumped athim and caught him between his legs. The man went down and was then punched in the face by the newcomer.

Gordon laughed as Chaud got up and Gordon went for the last guy who ran into a bathroom.

"Careful Gordon, he could be armed." Chaud said pulling out his flex cuffs. Gordon nodded and ran to the bathroom.

The guy was trying to leave through a windowbut soon found himself grabbed by Gordon.

"Why hello, leaving the party so soon?" Gordon said slamming his face on the sink, knocking him out.

Gordon dragged the other guy int he room and found the suspects rounded up.

"Good job Chaud. Now we call for backup." Gordon said with a laugh.

Several hours later-------

Gordon and Chaud exited the Officials building, afte filing several reports and getting a massive scolding from their boss about "search warrents" and "excessive use of force". Gordon tok it in stride.

"Well, Working with you is interesting to say the least. See you tommorrow." Chaud said getting in his car. Gordon waved.

"See ya later partner." Gordon said walking to the bus station. He entered the bus and headed for Lan's neighborhood.

As he neared the area, he thought about what he would say. Gordon smirked at the thougth.

Gordon headed to the back of the house and saw Lan apperently doing his homework. Or looking at porn, it didn't matter to Gordon.

Gordon silently oppened the window and stalked in behind Lan and then put him in a headlock.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings boyo." Gordon said with a laugh.

Lan growled with fury and punched Gordon in the stomach once he let go.

"What the hell was the point of that?" Lan grwoled as Gordon got up.

"Having some fun. You need to lighten up." Gordon said sitting in a chair.

"Yeah well between you and Zero, I'm liable to become paranoid within a week." Lan said sitting on his bed.

"You still want to bother me about joining you in hunting the Mavericks. because the answer is still no." Lan said. Gordon laughed.

"Lan, your getting involved anyway. You think those jerkoffs will leave you and Megaman alone when they find out your the operator. Like it or not, you need me and I need you. Hell I also need Dex, Yai and Mayl but I'll get to them later." Gordon said.

"Why do you need them?" Lan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Gutsman can break throguh most barriers, Yai has access to alot of col stuff and Mayl and Roll are both really good with numbers. Something me and Chaud suck at." Gordon said leaning in the chair.

"Chaud? You mean your working with him?" Lan aked with a groan.

"Yup and ya know, I like working with him. He has a certain flair for the dramatic like I do." Gordon said getting out of the chair.

"I'll see you at school buddy. Remember to keep on your guard." Gordon said exiting through the window.

Lan merely rolled his eyes and got back to his homework.

AN: Hey sorry for the late update. Been busy with work. Hope you guys enjoy it. As for my spelling errors, well, I don't proofread because I am a dork who can't spell. Gotta love it.


	5. Dark Tidings

Mega Transmission

Chapter 5: Dark Tidings

Dragoon walked into the lab of Dr. Regal, his anger evident. "WHY HAVE YOU NOT FINSIHED THE DIMENSIONAL CONVERTER?" Dragoon snarled. Regal ignored his outburst and began making more modifications to his machine

The maverick was getting more angry at this human's insolence and prepared to fry him right then and their but Regal seemed to not be paying attention. "Regal, you must hurry with buillding the machine, Colonel's forces even now seek us." Dragoon said with impaitence

"Oh Dragoon, you mustn't rush science. Besides, the electromagnetic field Necrobat and I set up should keep this island off the Repliforce's radar and notice." Regal said adding several components to the machine.

Dragoon snarled and let small jets of fire out of his nostrils. "But why can it not sustain us in human internet world?" Dragoon asked with extreme impaitence.

Regal stopped what he was doing and put his clipboard on the table. "I seem to have narrowed the problem to the fact that none of you are actually net navis. Your coding is being attacked frequently while in the internet and extended periods in this world remove the coding the dimensional converter uses to keep you inside. Massive use of your powers also speeds up the process." Regal said typing into a keyboard on the machine.

Dragoon seemed to understand, during his time in the machine, he felt like he was being forced back. Regal continued. "I belive if I had a net navi, I could attempt to make a mimic code to allow you to stay in indefinatly." Regal said typing more coding in.

"Would any net navi do?" Dragoon asked with a smile on his twisted face.

"Any would do, but I require one net navi and the operator. I want to be able to use the maximum abilities of the coding of the net navi known as Megaman. And I want his operator brought here, unspoiled." Regal said giving him a meaningful look. Dragoon nodded and left to find Peacock.

Dragoon found Peacock working on an upgrade for Tunnel Rhino, possibly for deep digging under water. "Rhino, leave us. I need to speak with Peacock." Dragoon snarled.

"Why does he get all the work? We're getting bored here." Rhino whined but backed away as he saw the anoyed look on Dragoon.

As Rhino left Dragoon addressed Peacock. "I need your holographic abilities Peacock. I want you to find the operator of Megaman, and have him brought here. Take Beast for the retrival. You are on recon." Dragoon said. Peacock nodded and got up to leave.

"Oh and Peacock, fail me again and the price of failure will be high." Dragoon said with a growl. Peacock gulped then nodded and left the lab.

Elsewhere

Dex got up off the floor of his room, trash and garbage where everywhere. Dex thought he should clean up his room, but he thought, why do today what you can leave for tomorow.

He put on his shirt and a pair of jeans he hadn't washed in several days then found some socks after much searching in the junk pile.

After he left he saw Yai walking towards him, wearing dresses that haven't hit the market yet. Dex chuckled as he slid his backpack over his shoulder.

"You know Dex, you would probably attract more people if you practiced proper hygene." Yai scolded as she got within 3 feet of him. Dex merely laughed

"What more people do I need, I have you and Lan." Dex said witha deep belly laugh. Yai shared his laugh but was silently spraying cologn on him in a vain attempt to mask his odor.

Lan's House

Lan sat at his computer screen, reading the emails from that girl Alyssa. He was slowly getting to know the pretty blonde and found himself quite fond of her. It was almost keeping his mind off Mayl.

The latest her was about how Chaud seemingly has stopped being a jerk to him all the time. She seemed to think it was as a result of Chaud almost losing, or Gordon being the new source of torment. Lan didn't know what to think.

His musings were stopped by another intruder in his homepage. "Ok, go on in Megaman." Lan said sending his navi in.

Lan's homepage

Megaman looked around holding his buster rifle at the ready waiting for the inevitable strike. A feeling overcame him and Megaman called forth Longsword.

In a flash Megaman clashed his blade with a red blade of equal length.

"So you are aware of special sneak attacks." Zero said backing away.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Megaman asked resuming a defensive pose.

"To warn you. Dragoon hasn't been doing any activity and it concerns me." Zero said sheathing his saber.

"Yeah, it's been way to quiet lately. Me and Lan will keep our eyes peeled." Megaman said deactiviting his longsword. Zero nodded and vanished.

Megaman siged then logged off.

Lan's Room

"Well, that whole encounter seemed pointless, why can't he send an email like a proper nuisance?" Lan complained putting his shoes on.

"Well, he is trying to protect us. I am concerned about Dragoon going quiet. Hell I'm still wondering about how they have been entering the internet. Creeper had said his scanners detect anomolies in the coding but thats it." Megaman said.

Lan nodded and picked up his PET. "It seems way over my head how they are doing it. I'll ask Dex and Yai for sounding board ideas." Lan said walking outside.

He looked down the road and saw his friends walking towards him. He smiled and waved to them.

"I hope your ready for that modivational speaker. Apperently he used to be a former net wrestler." Yai said hugging Lan.

"Yeah, ULTIMATE WARRIOR!" Dex said yelling very loudly. Lan shared a hearty laugh.

"Gosh I miss watching him. He was to unbelivable of a guy. You think those muscles were made from steroids?" Lan asked walking past Mayl's house.

Before Dex could answer, Mayl exited her house and rushed to them.

"Hey guys, can't belive I caught all three of you together." Mayl said putting her backpack on her shoulders.

Lan suddenly went silent. Just having her near him was enough to make him lose vocal power.

"So, Dex, How have you been?" Mayl asked giving him a quick hug but backing away due to the smell. Lan and Yai gave a small chuckle at this scene.

"Um... I've been good, just alot of homework." Dex said, mentally kicking himself for his lack of hygene.

Mayl and Yai then started talking, mostly about things that do not concern men. and so they headed to school.

Mayl saw the entrance and was shocked. Sitting at the stairs was Chaud without his jacket, and Gordon bandaging a wound on Chaud's shoulder.

The group rushed over just as Gordon was putting the finishing touches on the bandage.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING?!" Mayl shouted, more at Gordon than Chaud.

"Lead on Dr. Regal, Heard he ha information. Second he saw golden boy here he split. Followed him and he jumped Chaud. Hit his shoulder pretty good. I kicked him in the face and he fell off a roof into a dumpster. Turned out he knew nothing about Regal." Gordon said putting up his first aid kit.

"It's not as bad as it looks Mayl, It already feels better with the salve Gordon put on." Chaud said pulling Mayl to his lap. Mayl still did not look happy.

"Well, why didn't you call for back up. I mean you two are still in school, You don't need to be looking for people who could potentially kill you." Mayl said, still glaring at Gordon as it were his fault.

"I did call for backup. I sent an email." Gordon said with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"You need to stop acting so cavalier about this." Mayl growled. Chaud put his hand on her shoulder and whispered for her to stop shouting at him.

"Well, I hear some guy who used to grab big oily men is going to tell us to do well on tests otherwise we will have careeres grabbing big oily men. So lets get inside before we miss the stupidity." Chaud said hoping to end the argument.

Lan had to admit, he was looking forward to Ultimate Warrior.

School gym

The school gym was more of a giant arena that could change to whatever is needed, be it basketball court, football or soccer, but for now it seemed to be a massive stage where the principal, a former bodybuilder, was standing next to a great big blode man wearing only some tiny trunks and tassles on his arms. His face was painted in some weird tribal war paint.

Lan sat next to Dex and found Alyssa sitting next to him. She seemed very clingly to him and found her wrapped on his arm.

Lan normally wouldn't have a problem with a cute girl attached to his arm, but Lan still would rather have the young girl currently holding hands with Chaud.

"So Lan, what is the deal with you and the redhead?" Alyssa asked.

"I lived next door to her for years, beed friends for a long time, except I was a jerk after the whole Nebula thing." Lan said.

"So you act like an emo who just got flamed on a blog as some kind of masochistic means of redemption?" Alyssa asked innocently.

"Wha... No, I just, feel bad. Especially since I hate Chaud." Lan said glaring at Chaud.

"Shouldn't her being happy be all that matters, same as you being happy." She said.

Lan was speechless. He now realized, just him being miserable was also drifting him away from her. Alyssa must have really hated seeing his sullen moods.

Lan wanted to say more but the lights dimmed and a spotlight was focusing on the center of the stage, where Ultimate Warrior was standing in the center.

"YOU STUDENTS NEED TO GET FOKED FOR NATIONAL TESTING." He shouted into the microphone attached to his head. He then ripped a phone book in half.

"I can do that." Dex said, clearly unimpressed by this deranged madman.

"What the hell is 'foked'?" Yai asked, clearly confused.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Chaud asked scratching his head.

"WHY ARE PEOPLE TALKING WHILE I AM TALKING?!" Ultimate Warrior shouted looking right at the group.

"I'm talking, I think your full of crap." Dex called back while standing up.

Ultimate Warrior waved him down. A look of clear anger on his face.

"SO YOU THINK YOUR A BETTER FIGHTER THAN ULTIMATE WARRIOR?" He asked, still shouting.

"No, I just think ripping phone books is child's play." Dex said, ripping a second phone book in half.

"FINE, LET'S SEE IF YOUR GOOD AT FIGHTING. I HAVE THE FALLEN WARRIORS PAST WITH ME, AND WHEN WE ALL COME TOGETHER, IT WILL BECOME THE EIGHTH WONDER OF THE WORLD!" Warrior shouted flexing his ridiculously massive arms.

"You need to tone down the melodrama." Dex said chuckling.

"THERE IS NO DRAMA IN ME. I AM THE EXPERT IN DESTRUCITY!" He shouted.

"What the hell is Destrucity?" Gordon asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"WE FIGHT IN THE ARENA OF TRUE POWER." Warrior said pointing in the netbattle arena.

Dex and the great massive psycho faced off.

"JACK IN GUTSMAN!" Dex shouted sending in his navi

"GO ULTIMATE NET BATTLER!" Warrior shouted sending his in.

Gordon rolled his eyes muttering about stupid shouting.

The Arena.

Gutsman squared off in the arena, facing a massive navi made of apperent steel, with massive clawed hands. it's face was a twisted metal visage with Ultimate Warrior's face paint.

Gutsman started things off by raising his fists in the air. "GUTS SMASH!" He shouted while smashing his fists in the air.

The resulting shockwave knocked U.N.B. back. Gutsman then rushed forward and sent a massive punch at his foe.

U.N.B recovered and sent an energy wave at Gutsman, but it seemed to do nothing to Gutsman.

The two resumed hand to hand combat, with Gutsman sending massive punches intot he massive frame of U.N.B. His foe grabbed Gutsman's arm, lifted him up, then slammed him to the floor behind him.

Gutsman got up and summoned the shotgun chip. "GUTS SHOT" HE yelled firing, and seeing no blast come out,

"Wha? Guts chips gone?" Gutsman said in confusion. He had little time to react as U.N.B. attacked again with renewed vigor.

The Gym.

"Now wait a damn minute, I saw Dex send a chip in and it just didn't work." Lan said pointing to the screen.

"I dunno, it looks like they were disabled." Chaud said, looking intently at Gordon.

"Don't look at me, I haven't done nothin'" Gordon said seriously.

"Well, why not give Dex a hand." Mayl said. Gordon rolled his eyes and pulled out his PET.

"Creeper, scan for anyone using a high frequency hacking device." Gordon ordered the navi.

"Only one source, coming from the entourage of Ultimate Warrior." Creeper said as soon as his scan was done.

"Great. the Ultimate baboon is using my tactic. I take that personal." Gordon said growling.

"Well, I'll go arrest him. Chaud said getting up.

"No, I got a better idea. Let's give Ultimate bonehead a taste of his own medicine." Gordon said pulling out his PET and activiating his own high frequency device.

Chaud roled his eyes and sat down.

"This is odd, the jack ass has some kind of external block on his machine. Damn, thats probably so nobody can work him over. Okay, fine. I can play to." Gordon said putting his PET up.

"Why don't you use your high frequency device, put it at a higher frequency than the guy hacking Dex's PET, and disable his machine." Alyssa said after some thought.

Gordon looked up with a look of confusion. "I never thought of that before, thanks babe." Gordon said laughing and preparing his adjustments.

"Don't call me babe, I was going to get one and use it on you." Alyssa said. Her smile made Gordon glare at her.

"IT SEEMS THE BOY IS NO MATCH FOR ME, CALL IN A FRIEND LITTLE BOY!" Warrior yelled as his navi sent Gutsman around the arena in a brutal wave of attacks.

"I got this." Alyssa said getting up and pulling her PET from her belt.

"A LITTLE GIRL COMES TO YOUR AID. FEEL BRAVE NOW LITTLE MAN?" Warrior said laughing. The audiance seemed to agree seeing the small blonde come down next to Dex.

"JACK IN CENTAURMAN!" Alyssa shouted sending her navi in.

The Arena

Gutsman was getting weaker, he felt his strength and agility upgrades getting disabled. He hoped he could last long enought to smash U.N.B. but he was not tiring, like his attacks weren't working.

U.N.B. geared up for a final attack when a massive arrow hit him in a chink in his armor. The arrow exploded sending him back.

U.N.B looked around for the offender and saw a massive green navi, tall in stature, holding a spear in one hand and his buster arm was a crossbow. The interesting aspect of him was his back legs were horse legs, like a great centaur.

"I have come to stop you." He said in a dignified voice, giving him an air of confidence. Gutsman felt better.

"Horsie come to help?" Gutsman asked getting up.

"Quit with this idiot speak, we have a battle to win, CHARGE!" Centaurman said while charging with his spear.

Centaurman charged and sent his spear right at U.N.B, who dodged away. Centaurmanfound his foe behind him and horse kicked him in the face, sending him towards Gutsman.

Gutsman grabbed the enemy and tried to lift him and found his strength modifiers had left him and found himself flung next to Centaurman.

"Wanna ride the horsie." Gutsman said in a daze. Centaurman smacked him in the head with his spear.

"Get your head right, We have a battle to win." Centaurman said charging again. He reared back on his back legs, spear in striking distance, when U.N.B. kicked him in the horse stomach and sent him back.

The gym

"Hurry up, their getting torn apart in their." Yai said tugging on Gordon's shirt.

"Get off me. I only have one shot at getting this guy."Gordon said adjusting his frequency.

Lan silently wished he could go in and help, but he knew Dex would get angry if Megaman came in and stole the spotlight. He also wanted to help Alyssa, who's own navi was getting trounced by Warrior's apperently invulnerable soldier.

"The hell? Just got an email to the guy's frequency. Oh it's from your pal Zero." Gordon said adjusting his frequency a final time.

"Maybe he doesn't like cheaters." Mayl said, hoping it was the case.

"Actually, he said he likes it when people play fair. Bastard." Gordon said pointing his PET at he offending operator and fried his High Frequency device.

The PET started smoking, then it caught fire in his hand. The man looked around for the offendor and saw Gordon looking at him with a smile on his face waving his finger side to side telling him he was caught.

The arena

Gutsman suddenly felt his strength return, and his chips would probably work. With renewed vigor, Gutsman sent a massive fist fly at U.N.B and hit the monster in the face. Centaurman realized Gordon must have gotten the block off Dex's abilities and sent several arrows at U.N.B.

Gutsman ran forward and summoned shotgun again and fired into the opposing navi, cracking his armor. Then Gutsman activated Guts Hammer and smashed the navi in the chest, sending him flying into the barrier walls and forcing him to log out.

"GUTS WON! GUTS WON!" He said jumping up and down. Centaurman smiled and logged out.

Gutsman logged out soon after his dance was done.

The Gym.

The gym was loud from cheers as Ultimate Warrior backed away in defeat, realizing he must have been found out and made a quick exit. Dex gave Alyssa a massive bear hug before putting her down.

"Thanks, dunno if I could have lasted longer." Dex said. Alyssa smiled at him and the pair went back to the stands.

"AND THAT FRIENDS IS WHY YOU SHOULDN'T CHEAT!" The principal shouted as the two resumed their seats.

"I hope you learned your lesson about those things." Alyssa said to Gordon.

"Nope, it's standard issue for Officials, Chaud has one to." Gordon said laughing.

Chaud nodded. "He uses it like that so the Officials will realize giving a high school kid the ability to mess with innocent civilians is a bad idea." Chaud said.

"Actually, I want all the Officials to not have 'em. Never know when some guy is going to break into your PET and steal incriminating evidence." Gorodn said putting his PET away.

"True, hey looks like he is dismissing us. Let's go to lunch." Lan said, feeling hungry, or uneasy.

The Cafeteria.

Lunch was a different affair. This time Chaud and Mayl decided to sit with Lan and the others.

Gordon and Yai had a heated discussion over battle chips that seemed to be in Gordon's favor.

Dex and Chaud though were talking about possible recruitment, but Dex wanted to wait till after school since he wasn't very good at his schoolwork and didn't want yet another distraction.

"And hygene is looked upon when interviewing" Chaud said pointing out Dex's dirty clothes and lack of bathing. Dex just grumbled.

"I gotta use the ladies room, be right back." Alyssa said walking off.

The group continued the discussions, but keeping the mavericks out when Alyssa came back, looking more confident.

"Hey Lan babe, I need your help with jack in ports." She said grabbing Lan and walking off.

"Okay, that was weird." Gordon said resuming his conversation with Mayl about his hometown.

"Hey,where's Lan?" Alyssa asked walking up to the table.

"Isn't he with you?" Yai asked. Alyssa shook her head.

"Then who the hell did he just walk off with?" Chaud asked pointing to the direction Lan went.

Mayl got up and ran after them, the group followed soon after.

The gym

"This place is kinda secluded when nobody is around." Lan said as he was led to the now empty gym.

"I know, didn't know if I could get you to myself." Alyssa said taking Lan to the bleachers, both not seeing the shadow following them.

"Well, you could have always come to my house. My room is secluded and soundproof." Lan said pulling her close to him.

"Well, I find it kinky to come here." She said in a seductive tone.

"Yeah, well I hear thats the new norm." Lan said as she leaned closer.

Before anything could happen, someone grabbed Alyssa's hair and slapped her in the face.

"What the hell Mayl!" Lan said as the angry redhead got between Alyssa and Lan.

"Thats not Alyssa, it's some kind of impostor." Mayl said

"Oh grow up. Just because you still have the hots for that impressive man doesn't make him excluseivly yours." Alyssa said getting up.

"Then explain why I'm here." Another Alyssa said, visibly angry.

"Oh shit." The apperent impostor said. Gordon showed up and pulled out a metal detector he swiped from the entrance.

"Let's see who you are." Gordon said waving the wand on her. He looked at the readings and was shocked.

"Your all metal, like a robot." Gordon said. He looked upa nd saw the impostor was very angry.

"Fools, thought you figured me out." It said in a deeper voice.

"Well, you might as well come clean whoever you are." Chaud said.

"Not yet, Get em' Beast." it said.

Everyone heard a deep growl and looked up and saw a figure jump from the ceiling and landed on the top of the bleachers.

It resembled a massive lion, with sharp claws and teeth, his eyes predetory for hunting.

It lunged at Dex and threw him to the gym floor then it kicked Chaud in the stomach and had him go through the door out to the hallway.

Gordon attacked it, hitting it with the metel detector wand but it didn't work and found himself kicked in the chin and was flung through the equipment locker room.

Lan made a run for it and the impostor Alyssa flew after him.

"Get him, Ignore the others." It shouted, and Beast nodded and took off afrer Lan.

Lan ran under the bleachers, being chased by the wild animal. He dodged behind the support beams. It didn't seem to work as Beast cut them to ribbons. The bleachers began to shake and Lan made a run for it as they tumbled on Beast.

Mayl went into the equipment room and found Gordon messing with an arrow, modifying it.

"What are you doing?" She asked wondering if it will help us.

"Aluminum iron oxide" Gordon simply said sealing the arrow head.

"Wait, you have THERMITE!?" Mayl asked shocked.

"Look, you going to lecture me or are you going to help?" Gordon snarled at her.

"Fine, what do you need me to do?" Mayl asked. Gordon motioned for a bow.

"I suck at archery. I hear from Chaud your better." Gordon said handing her the thermite arrow.

"Yeah, hopefully if burns him up." Mayl said walking out to the melee.

Out in the gym, Slash Beast got out of the fallen bleachers and was being attacked by Chaud and Dex while real Alyssa and Yai were fighting the impostor.

"Hit Beast, I think all of us can take whatever that fake Alyssa is." Gordon explained. Mayl nodded and took aim.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Mayl called, getting Beast's attention. The creature growled at her and got in a pouncing position.

Mayl let loose and the arrow hit Beast in the face, sending a flash of white hot light, burning him. The thermite sent random bursts of heat and had Beast on the floor.

During the distraction, fake Alyssa shuffled away.

Lan was in the shower room when he saw Alyssa enter.

"We need to leave, Mayl just beat that tiger thing and that fake me ran away." She said. Lan was doubtful.

Alyssa walked toward him and touched his hand, which then let out a massive electric charge, knocking Lan out. With little strength, she picked him up over her shoulder and walked out.

Out in the gym, the group was struggling with the frenzied Slash Beast, who was now several degrees of pissed and severely burned from the thermite.

"Quite playing around, it's done." fake Alyssa called, transforming to Cyber Peacock, carrying Lan on his shoulder.

"I'll finish this later bitch, you will pay, I'll drink your blood." Beast said jumping out a window. Peacock jumped in the air, blew a small hole and flew away.

"LAN! LAN! NOOO!" Mayl called as Peacock flew away.

"C'mon, lets go after em." Dex said but Chaud and Gorodn both knew he was out of reach.

The group exited the school and he was long gone.

WWW Fortress

Lan awoke feeling groggy, he tried to move but found his arms were tied over his head and he was on some hind of operating table.

"Ahhh, glad of you to join us." A fearsome voice said. Lan looked around and saw Dragoon talking with a raggedy and familiar man.

"What do you want?" Lan asked. Dragoon laughed heartily.

"Oh, the good doctor needs your net navi to copy his code and get our machine working. You see, you humans have dominated this planet for to long. My group and I are here to return you to your place at the bottom of the food chain. And the thing you will love, it is you humans who have the key." Dragoon said snarling. He put himelf face to face with Lan.

"But before we get done, I will get you for all the troubles you caused me. I will kill all of your friends and bring you their scalps. Oh but Slash Beast gets dibs on the redhead who burned him. He is quite beside himself with anger over his looks. Then when We are done with your loved ones. I will cherish roasting you alive myself." Dragoon said, letting some jets of fire come out his nostrils, singing Lan's face.

"Regal, get started." Dragoon said exiting the room.

"Lan Hikari, I have waited a long time for this day." Regal said, with a terrifying smile on his face.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, sorry that took forever. I have been working alot and inspiration has been low. I'll try and update more but I want this story to be done right. Well R&R


	6. Search

Mega Transmission

Chapter 6: Search

Chaud woke up with a massive crick in his neck. He looked around and realized he slept at his desk at the Officials. The uncomfortable position did nothing good for his back, but he didn't care for his own discomfort at the current moment.

After the incident at the school gym yesterday, Gordon and Chaud went strait to Official HQ. Chaud told the captain while Gordon went and got his investigation notes and the pair began looking for Dr. Regal's former associates. The hunt proved fruitless despite the added help of Dex, Yai, Alyssa and Mayl. Once it got to be midnight, Gordon told them to go home and get soem rest while Gorodn and Chaud went to their office and began looking for a patern.

Chaud didn't know where on earth Gordon had gone but decided to get some coffee. He found the breakroom and poured himself a cup and added some sugar. He took a drink then went back to his desk. he sat at the desk and looked back at the past few years.

Sure one could say Chaud was a jerk, even a snobbish over glorified virus buster as Gordon had called him, but he usually had others best intreasts at heart. After the fall of Nebula, Lan's head had swelled a hundred fold. Chaud wondered why he had become what he was. It also seemed he took friends for granted as Dex and Yai left the giant headed young man and it didn't seem to effect him. It was Mayl that mattered.

Chaud had been secretly talking with Mayl, about her fears and how she hated what her best friend had become. During these talks, Chaud realized he had cared deeply for the young girl and had asked her out. The fight between Lan and Chaud was not a legendary fist fight or a fantastic net battle, but Lan being fed his own ego and deflating him. It had been Mayl's idea to stop speaking to him but Chaud had spoke to the recruitment office to get recruiters to get Lan to join. A bizare means of having Lan learn some humnility and gain a bit of redemption.

Sadly all it did was make him sullen and withdrawn. Mayl kept watch on him and saw he was always moody and irritable with his family, even yelled at his dad when he stopped by the house. Lan's grades went down further and despite the return of his friends, he was still a sullen and withdrawn person. Chaud knew he wasn't helping by constantly antagonizing him, but Chaud was still rather angry with him and was silently hoping he would stay that way.

He saw the signs in redeeming Lan when Gordon transfered from overseas. Gordon seemed to have a sceptical opinion of Lan, but with Gordon's rap sheet, he wasn't suprised. Gordon would want to size him up as he had with Chaud, the sound beating he got from that massive navi of his made him certain Lan would be humbled in combat. He was suprised when Gordon merely gave up, seeing as the man was notorious for drawing out fights till they were won, by either side.

The one thing about this whole thing that became fishy was the mavericks, and what they wanted with Lan. Chaud agreed with Gordon about Regal being a player in this, but what he wanted with Lan was something nobody could answer. Dex though said it might be some revenge plan. Chaud couldn't see why the Mavericks would be involved though. Chaud decided to get up and look for Gordon at the armory.

Chaud found his way to the armory and heard two voices arguing. Chaud rolled his eyes and stepped inside.

"Look old man, I just need some special incendiary rounds." Gordon's voice said as he and the armorer was glaring at him.

"Old man? You might not live to be my age when I get done with you. I didn't bring you into this world, but I sure as heck will take you out." He said pulling out several boxes of ammunition and handed them to Gordon.

"Now I better not hear you and Chaud did something stupid. Higher ups have been bothering me to moniter your weapons aquisitions." The armorer said as Gordon put the boxes in a bag.

"I dunno what I would do without ya." Gordon said walking to the door.

:"Probably less mayhem." he armorer said returning to his desk.

Gordon walked tot he door and motioned for Chaud to follow him.

"Got us some more thermite grenades and some incendiary shotgun shells. This will stack the odds in our favor if those Mavericks come at us." Gordon said heading for the exit.

"Yeah, but it's not good if we can't find them. and besides, those are shotgun shells. We need to get close." Chaud said. Gordon nodded.

"Not looking forward to that. But it's the only thing we can get without breaking into an armory." Gordon said.

The pair reached Chaud's car, a standard four door black sedan that Chaud got from his father for his birthday after he got his license, and Gordon put the shells in the back seat then climbed in the passenger seat.

"I say we go to school and look for clues. Maybe something will come up." Chaud said starting the car.

Gordon nodded and took a brief nap in the car, apperently sleep evaded him as well.

Mayl's House.

Mayl sat up in her bed, in deep thought about the events that happened yesterday. She felt that she was getting her friend back when those psycho robots had to attack. She didn't know how Alyssa felt,seeing as one of the robots used her form to lure him away. Chaud knew this was dangerous and tried to keep this away from her, but somehow Lan had managed to get involved, and whenever Lan was involved, she would just to make sure he was alright.

Mayl got up and prepared to get dressed and decided to go practice her archery. She was going to make sure the Mavericks would pay for hurting her friends.

'It feels strange though' Mayl thought. 'I felt not nearly the concern for Chaud when he got hurt as I did for Lan'

She threw the thoughts out for a moment and grabbed her PET then left the room.

The School

It was always a good thing that Chaud and Gordon's Official licenses could get them into closed buildings without fear of being arrested.

The walk to the gym was quiet, namely because Gordon was in no mood to joke around. Today they were going to find some clue. Reploids might be machines, but they usually make very human mistakes.

As Chaud opened the door and Gordon walked through to have an arrow narrowly miss hitting him in the face.

"Woah their warrior princess." Gordon said in suprise as he saw Mayl looking sheepish.

"Sorry, thought I would get some archery practice." Mayl said as Gordon pulled the arrow from the wall.

"Yeah, I don't remember pissing you off that much, besides it was Chaud who suggested drugging you." Gordon said handing the arrow back to her.

"Yeah well, I thought you might have been one of those things." Mayl said resuming her practice.

"Mayl, we came here to look for some kind of clue where they came from. They have to have a home base, figured we can find it around here." Chaud said. Mayl let lose the arrow and hit a bullseye.

"Well, they certainly were everywhere." Mayl said putting the bow up.

Gordon activated his scanner and looked at the debris from the bleachers that Slash Beast had destroyed.

He didn't find anything, but he did bag a small sliver of metal that wasn't part of the bleachers design.

"Found a piece of metal, maybe Slash left it behind." Gordon called putting the bag in his pocket.

"Nothing where Slash Beast was melting, looks like thermite didn't leave traces of him." Chaud said. Gordon groaned that he might have been responsible for lack of clues.

"How do you guys get those things?" Mayl asked sitting on a bench.

"Software Officials get to anylize crime scenes. Not avalible to civilians." Chaud said scanning a claw mark.

"And it's worth more than our badges if he got you the software, otherwise we would be deputizing you." Gordon said scanning the metal piece.

"It's metal from reploids alright. and I found something, it looks like he was living in an area with sea salt." Creeper said reading the results.

"Thanks. Great, now we have to check the freaking docks and beaches." Gordon said growling.

"Maybe not every dock." A voice called from the locker room.

Chaud looked up and saw Alyssa exiting the locker room.

"I found a sea shell in the locker room and Centaurman anylized it. This type of shell is found at two beaches." Alyssa said showing her find.

"Thats wonderful, but how the hell did you get one of our scanners?" Gordon asked with annoyance.

"Freeware." Alyssa said simply. Chaud and Gordon rolled their eyes.

Alyssa looked worse for wear, her hair was unkept, the simple makeup she wore was absent and the dark circles under her eyes indicate she didn't sleep the night before.

"I was thinking about it and thought they must have left a clue, they may be run off a computer, but they make human mistakes." Alyssa said sitting on a bench.

"Thats what you said." Chaud said to Gordon, who groaned that she thought like him.

"I narrowed them down to these two beaches, sadly we would have to split up to cover both beaches before nightfall." Alyssa said.

"One's on East and the other is on North." Alyssa said.

"Ok, Gordon, take Alyssa with you to East, I'll take Mayl to North." Chaud said. Gordon nodded and the pair walked out of the gym.

Train station

Alyssa sat on one of the seats across from Gordon, who was looking over the shell with his PET.

"So, you like Lan or something." Gordon said, still scanning the shell.

"Yea, I guess. He's cute but I think he is still to hung up on Mayl." Alyssa said.

"I know the type. Knew a guy like him once. Great kid, Good Official. Loved his partner. Sad thing that happened." Gordon said still looking at the shell.

"What happened?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"She died and he became depressed, then he became me." Gordon said, still not looking up from his project.

They rode in silence the rest of the way.

Chaud's Car

Chaud kept himself ten miles below the speed limit, not trying to cause attention, but if it was up to him, he would be flooring it trying to get to the beach and hopefully finding a clue as to where Lan could have been taken.

Mayl was furiously looking over alot of date, checking abandoned docks that got recent activity, to islands big enough to hide equipment for whatever they were using to break intot he internet.

"This is like looking for a needle in a haystack. Their are to many docks and the islands are to small. I thought about the old WWW island from the Alpha incident, but that sank a few years ago." Mayl said. Chaud merely nodded.

"Unless they have some kind of underwater fortress. But no sonar detection comes up." Chaud said pulling into the parking lot.

The pair walked around, looking for some sign of the Mavericks.

"Sir, I find no trace of the shell on this beach." Protoman said after Chaud spent thirty minutes of scanning the beach.

"Damnit. Well, that has to be it." Chaud said. Mayl nodded and the pair began walking around more finding no clues to the whereabouts of Lan.

East Beach

Alyssa and Gordon sat on a bench, each eating hotdogs that they bought from a vendor. Both ate in silence till Creeper alerted them for an email.

"Boss, Chaud reports North Beach is clear. That has to narrow it down to this place. Otherwise we may need to rent a boat and look at the islands." Creeper said. Gordon groaned at the thought.

"Whats wrong?" Alyssa asked after finishing her hotdog.

"I hate boats. Get seasick." Gordon said finishing his hotdog and getting up.

The pair decided to split up and search the beach for clues, hoping to find something. Gordon began searching through some old warehouses while Alyssa looked at old sewer junctions.

Alyssa looked around an old sewer opening, wondering why they had these at beaches. She turned on her flashlight and motion detector.

"Milady, several blips coming on the motion detector, hide quickly." Centaurman said.

Alyssa went and his in an shadow corner and turned off her flash light. Soon she saw several figures, all gang members dressed in biker gear.

"Swore I saw a light, I think we might have Officials down here." One member said.

"Also thought I heard a navi. keep a lookout." The leader said.

Just then, Alyssa's PET went off, an email from Gordon probably. The noise was enought to alert the gang.

Alyssa made a mad dash, but one got in the way of her exit. With a powerful punch, she punched the thug in the face and sent him back. She began to run but was soon tackled by a thug.

The thug who tackled her pulled her up and held her tightly.

"Well, look what we got here, an Official spy. Cute too." One thug said getting close.

Alyssa spat in his face and tried to fight her way out of the lock, but was then hit in the head with a piece of pipe and was knocked out. The thug holding her dropped her on the ground.

"What are we gunna do with her." One thug asked.

"Well, i say we have a party." The leader said and made a move to pick her up.

Out of nowhere, A massive black figure dropped down and sent a massive kick into one of the thugs.

"You pricks are all under arrest." Gordon said showing his badge.

"Is that so?" The leader asked and his gang pulled out various weapons. Pipes, chains, bricks, and a knife.

"Well, in that case, mess him up!" The leader said and the group ran at him.

Gordon ducked under one guy swinging a chain and landed an uppercut on him. He then grabbed the chain and swung it at one member with a pipe. The man caught the chain with his pipe but found Gordon's grip stronger and it was ripped from his hands.

Gordon rushed the now empty handed man and kicked him in the stomach.

One thug tried to hit him with a brick but found Gordon twisting his arm and pulled the brick from his hand then Gordon smashed it into the thug's face.

The man with the knife came at Gordon and made a stabbing motion to him. Gordonmoved to the side and sent him flying over a rail into the waters.

The leader made his move and tackled Gordon to the ground and began punching Gordon's face. Each blow made Gordon nearly lose consciousness, till Gordon outstreatched his arms and slammed his hands onto the man's ears, making him stumble back. Gordon staggered up and as the other man regained his sense, Gordon delevered a massive headbutt, knocking the man to the ground.

Gordon stagger a bit, regaining his composure then went to his fallen friend and picked her up.

"Up you go, gotta get out of here." Gordon said carrying her out.

As Gordon carried Alyssa out of the sewer, his PET began ringing. Sitting down with the knocked out Alyssa in his lap, Gordon answered and saw Chaud on the other end.

"Status repor... What the hell happened to you?" Chaud asked upon seeing Gordon's bruised face.

"Ran into some trouble, biker types, They knocked out Alyssa so I'm taking her to my house for medical attention. Remind me to come back here when were on real duty. Or at least tell Narcotics a few of these warehouses are storing more than fish." Gordon said. Chaud merely nodded.

"Ok, be careful. I'm meeting with Yai and Dex and we'll start checking the waters. You get some rest." Chaud said.

"Good, I hate boats." Gordon said hanging up.

"Creeper, alert the paramedics if I collapse. I'm going to take Alyssa to my place and don't want to fall down till I have her patched up." Gordon said to his PET.

"No problem boss, monitoring both of your conditions." Creeper said.

Docks.

Yai and Dex began helping Chaud and Mayl onto their ship as they began searching the islands for possible underground complexes.

"Sometimes our heat scanners miss things." Chaud explained turnign on his heat scanner.

"Well hopefully we can find something." Dex said powering the boat.

"Why isn't Gordon here?" Yai asked.

"Ran into some trouble. He is going to go rest." Chaud said, not wanting to elaborate.

"Well let's head out." Dex says and the ship goes underway.

Gordon's House

Alyssa awoke with a bandage around her head. She noticed it was an unfamiliar location. It looked like a basement, filled with old movie posters, various guns and pictures and case files on a desk. Gordon himself passed out on a chair, looking rather haggard himself.

"He must have brought me here instead of a hospital." Alyssa said mildly touched.

She walked around to his desk and found a picture on it. It showed a younger Gordon, with cropped hair next to a girl about his age att he time. Both holding medals of commendation.

"So, this must be his old partner." Alyssa said to herself.

The girl in the picture, who's name was Jessica, looked clearly pleased with her partner. Gordon himself looked less haggard and depressed.

She looked over and found several newspaper clips about a bust that resulted in the death of a young Official and a drug lord brought to custody. Alyssa read them and understood.

She looked around and saw another photo that looked like it came from a photo booth.

It was Gordon nd Jessica and the pair were anjoying themselves. The last picture was of Jessica kissing Gordon on his cheek and Gordon having a look of suprise.

Alyssa jumped as she heard Gordon wake up with a groan.

"Ow, note to self, don't let things punch me." Gordon said getting out of his chair.

"Hey don't get up." Alyssa said rushing to keep him from getting up.

"I'm fine, just a mild hedache." Gordon said getting up and putting his coat back on.

"Well, it's getting late. We won't find Lan tonight till daylight." Alyssa said. Gordon merely nodded.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home." Gordon said opening a door from his basement to the outside.

Yai's Boat

The large ship cut through the waves like a knife through butter. Chaud stood on the front of the deck, his heat and sonar scanners attempting to pick up signs of an underwater base, or an island being used as a base.

Mayl walked up behind him and put her arm around his waist, mildly suprising Chaud.

"You know if it wasn't for the severity of this, I would think the view was very romantic." Mayl said leaning to kiss Chaud.

Chaud brushed her away. "Sorry, need to concentrate." He said pointing the PET at several islands.

Mayl looked hurt but walked away to her nautical charts.

Yai walked up to Dex, who was steering the ship and pointed to the scene that transpired.

"You gotta wonder, Chaud treated Lan like shit for years, and now he is pushing himself into finding the guy." Yai said.

"It's duty for him. Personal feelings aside, Chaud would probably rescue Dr. Wily from those robots. The guy is a real pro." Dex said lowering the speed on the ship.

"Well, I just hope we can find him. But the question I have is, how the hell are we going to fight those guys? They outmatch us in every way and Chaud has the insane idea we're just going to bust Lan out." Yai said. Dex nodded.

"Well, we won't find him tonight, the sun is going down and were losing light. Gotta tell them to head back." Dex said slowing the ship down.

"What are you doing? I haven't finished the readings yet!" Chaud said turning around.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we have been out here for several hours and the sun is going down. I can't see in the dark ya know." Dex said turning the ship around.

Chaud let out a huff and sat down on a chair, getting last minute readings.

Mayl walked to Chaud and at next to him and the pair began talking in whispers. Dex paid it no mind.

"Well, we're almost to port. I wish we could have done more." Yai said activating the security lock.

"Yeah, But knowing Lan, I'm sure he will be alright." Dex said stepping off the ship.

Maverick Hideout.

The massive punch delivered by Magma Dragoon made Lan spit up blood. They had been at it for hours.

Regal would experiment with his machine then Dragoon would enter, start punching Lan around, then Regal would tell them to leave so he could work in peace. This was no different.

"DO you have to disturb me with this insistance to punish this boy?" Regal asked looking up from his work station.

"I grow bored waiting for your machine to work. It should have been done hours ago." Dragoon snarled.

"It would be done if I didn't have to stop to tell you to stay out of here and let me work in peace. Now get out of here. Because of your constant inturuptions, it will be another day before I can get this machine to work." Regal said with a huff.

Dragoon was furious. "Do not presume to speak to me this way human. Were it not for your current usefullness, I would crush you here and now." Dragoon snarled.

"Yes, my usefullness. Now leave before I delete all the date and we would have to start over. And only I know how to fix this machine." Regal said. Dragoon merely snarled and left.

Regal then walked up to the door, bolted it and put a machine on the handle.

"Their, maybe now I can get some peace and quiet around here." Regal said going to his workstation, working on the PET.

Lan could hear Megaman's screams coming from the terminal and he weakly got his head up.

"What are you doing?" Lan demanded in a weak voice.

"Giving him an upgrade. Unfortunatly this hurts the navi to much. I would have had it done earlier had Dragoon not insisted to use you for a punching bag." Regal said not looking up.

Lan tried to relax, but he was chained to an operating table with his wrists over his head.

"Don't worry, this will all be over soon. I really have no intention of helping them. What I plan to give them will cause them more problems." Regal said adjusting the machine.

"What do you mean? I thought you hated humanity?" Lan asked.

"Once, I did but after our last encounter, I thought about your actions. Selflessly facing me to save this world. I kept hiding, and found something truly perverse. Something that must be destroyed. The entire internet is a lie. Inside is a massive secret, only the top Officials know. I cannot tell you more but just know that our own government has the ultimate weapon." Regal said, true fear in his eye.

"A weapon? Oh my God!" Lan said to himself and thought deeply about the turn of events.

Chaud's Room.

Chaud sat at his computer, overlooking his data with Protoman. He must have been missing something.

"Sir, the data is inconlclusive. The mavericks are not in the area." Protoman said, looking at the date for the 5th time.

"Their has to be something, something blocking the signal." Chaud said taking a drink from his cup of coffee.

"Well, I dunno what to tell you anymore. This is borderline obsession." Protoman said heading to his homepage.

Inside the homepage, Protoman began regular virus scans and upgrades. He saw the link to Roll's homepage and saw it was closed.

"Mayl must be upset. I think we should give her some time." Protoman said to himself then raised a swod just in time to block one from Zero.

"I knew you would come." Protoman said getting in a defensive posture.

"Chaud won't find anything. Several of the islands have a jamming signal from the reploid nation. It won't be picked up by human machines." Zero said taking a swing with his sword, catching Protoman's blade.

The pair duelled for a few minutes in silence before Zero and Protoman got close to each other.

"I say this, when the time comes, Lan will escape on his own. Be watchful." Zero said tripping Protoman and teleporting out.

"Lan will escape? What is he playing at?" Protoman said jacking out.

Enc Chapter.

I know this one kind of dragged but I'm trying to set up an epic fight scene and bizarely this filler helped me a little. Um.... I will try and tone down on using Gordon as the ultimate badass in this, but I really can't resist some days. ANyway R&R


End file.
